


Inhumans.

by rudehao



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Lee Felix - Freeform, M/M, Seo Changbin - Freeform, bang chan - Freeform, changlix, han jisung - Freeform, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, kim seungmin - Freeform, kim woojin - Freeform, lee minho - Freeform, minsung - Freeform, seungjin - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, woochan - Freeform, yang jeongin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudehao/pseuds/rudehao
Summary: They didn't chose this life.Nine boys discovered their superpowers, and now they have to fight for survival. Together.Just about everyone is out to get them. But if they stick together... perhaps they'll be okay?Right?





	1. You'll See

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Quick heads up before reading this! If you are uncomfortable with mentions of insanity, mental disorders, capture, manipulation or depictions of violence, be careful when reading. It won't be heavy but that's up to your discretion. Enjoy :)

The government has been after 8 vigilantes that have superhuman abilities. They are dangerous and a threat to society. They have no names but are referred to by their abilities. They are separated by three units, but are suspected of working with each other secretly.

The three subunits are as following:

The Strong One and the Nature Boy

The telekinetic, the shadow and the matter-bender.

Finally, the illusionist, inflictor and the stormer.

A unit will attack and wreak havoc all over and send another unit to clean up their mess and fight them before the police can. Their purpose is to humiliate the government. One day they will be caught, and when they are, they will be killed for their actions.

Nobody will defy the government.

-

Who came up with the idea that superheroes band together to fight crime?

It’s stupid.

But they also weren’t technically superheroes either.

The news articles about how the units pulled off another staged heist or attack and recovery were bullshit. All of them. They didn’t work together. How were they supposed to when they just fight? It’s all they’ve ever really known. All they have in common is the fact that the government is doing everything they can to get their hands on them. And that they’re the only people in the world with these kinds of abilities. Well, the only people they know of. There has to be others...

Right?

Vigilantes is what they’re labelled as. Masked vigilantes who are trying to take down the government. It’s wrong. All wrong.

Minho’s team wants to wreak havoc.

Chan’s team wants to protect citizens.

Woojin and Seungmin don’t know how else to stay connected.

They don’t know what they’re doing but trying to survive is number 1 on the list.

-

Chan knew as soon as Jisung slammed the door open that their was another heist. That's how it always went nowadays. They didn't even have to say a word, and the rest of the trio was suiting up to stop them.

"I feel like a superhero when we do this. Like we're the stars in a movie." Jisung says this sometimes to try and lighten the mood while they throw on their gloves and ski masks. Chan and Changbin humour him.

Chan has put in hours trying to figure out who their nemesis trio truly is. Chan's team are the only people capable of taking them down, despite the police's best efforts. The worst part? They don't even get recognized for their deeds.

They're monsters. Not human, just like the criminals that rob the banks and attack citizens.

Sometimes Chan wishes he never discovered his power. If he had been less of a creative child and hadn't attempted to move that cup with his mind like every kid does, he wouldn't have discovered that he really could.

At first it was awesome. Then hiding it became increasingly difficult, especially when he would jump in fear when he suddenly realized he could see through the solid walls of his childhood home. Since then, he's learned to control it, and use it when necessary.

If only the other three did the same. The only thing Chan's team has discovered about the opposing trio is their abilities. Sure, they were masked, but the obvious height differences helped them be distinguished. The one in the middle seemed to be the leader, and he could use his mind to do horrifying things. He's always one step ahead of Chan, like he's reading the plans right out of his mind.

At least it was something to do to keep them busy. To keep them on their toes. If they relaxed and didn't practice their abilities... they could be taken easily.

-

"Seriously? Another bank?" The youngest groans as Minho lays out their plan for the day.

"Yes, Felix, another bank. We haven't hit this one before. All new victims, all new hostages." There's a sly smirk on his lips as the other two leaned in to listen. "Look, if we want to find those guys we need to lure them out with something. They seem to show up quickly during heists, so let's try a different bank." 

"Hmm. Makes sense. Let's go." Hyunjin says without any emotion before turning to find his bandana that covers his face.

Minho reaches into his mind and finds what he's looking for easily.

"Heists are... pointless, Hyunjin?" He asks, grinning when the younger freezes.

"Hey- You said you wouldn't break into our heads anymore." Felix protests. Minho shrugs and waits for Hyunjin's response.

"I can't believe you, Minho," He scoffs but Minho has more to say.

"It's pointless because we never get to keep the money, it's pointless because innocent people get hurt, it's pointless because he's never there with them." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"We all know I do. You should forget about your stupid little crush on that Mother Nature kid. He's on the wrong side."

"It's not a crush! Honestly, Minho, please mind your own business." 

"Don't worry," Felix chimes in after watching from the sidelines, "He's just jealous that you actually have the compacity in your heart for love." 

"Felix, keep your weird brain away from my feelings!" Minho snaps, leaving the room before the other two can respond.

"So," Hyunjin wants to laugh, "It was true."

"Totally." The two friends high five and get ready to try and rob their 9th bank in their career.

Minho liked to lure the others out by causing trouble. They’d come and get a good fight, but everybody escaped before the police could arrive to try and detain them. They all knew how to survive that way.

But the fighting was only one of the few things that pleased him while wreaking havoc. He liked to see the fear in people’s eyes, the tremble in their voice when he read their minds, disappear and reappear, make them believe something was there when it wasn’t. Scaring them out of their wits. He liked to be feared. He loved it.

Why Felix and Hyunjin were still tagging along, he didn’t know. Maybe it was the promise Minho had made to them, fame and fortune, from rags to riches. It hadn’t been fulfilled, but they also hadn’t left yet. Maybe it was the sense of security they had all together. A band of brothers, all alike but different at the same time. 

Neither of them had the same drive Minho did. He once read Hyunjin’s mind just as the boy thought wow this kid is insane.

He wasn’t insane. He wasn’t. Someone with such control over his brain would not be able to lose his mind.

-

It was a deal they’d made when they first started the alliance together. The simple knocking pattern on the door told them to put their masks on so they could let them in and hear why they were needed. 

When Woojin opened the door, he expected to see the three of them waiting. But it was only the leader.

“I know what you’re thinking. I sent them ahead. Shadow boy scoped out the place already and said we will need back up. There’s a lot of hostages. We need extra cover.”

“Okay, let’s go.” The two friends and their partner walked into the apartment and towards the back window. Woojin held out his arms, which the other two took hold of, then climbed out of the window and began the ascent down.

His strength was enough to carry them and himself down. It was even better when he stretched his arms so he wouldn’t have to take hold to the wall as much.

“Where are we going?” Seungmin calls over the sound of sirens below them. They need to move fast.

“Not far,” The leader responds, “Two blocks away. You know which bank. And we need to move fast.” 

The group dropped onto the ground and began to run towards their destination. People backed away when they noticed who they were, which made it easy to traverse through the sidewalks.

They arrived shortly and pushed through the barricade of people. Bursting into the bank they saw the other two trying their best to fight the offenders off. Shadow boy and storm boy were both trying to confuse the other by surrounding them in darkness and clouds, while the shapeshifter and the inflictor were having a fist fight, probably forgetting that they had special abilities.

The illusionist was nowhere to be found. 

“Se-“ Woojin caught himself from outing Seungmin's identity, “You! Go help them. We’ll find the other guy.” Seungmin nodded and shot a pillar of rock up from the ground, throwing the inflictor into the air.

It was unspoken, but Woojin and the leader had formed a sort of bond. They worked well together, despite the mystery that was still between them.

They found the illusionist sitting in an office, feet up on the desk while he leaned back in the chair.

“This is how you do things, I suppose? You let your grunts do the dirty work while you lounge around?” The leader snaps as the illusionist cackles.

“Of course. No sense in getting my hands dirty.” The leader sighs and raises his hand, taking invisible hold of the boy’s body and raising him in the air. He isn’t phased. This is how it always goes.

Woojin stalks towards him and forms his fists into large mallets, ready to hit on the leader’s cue.

“Dude, for real,” The leader says, voice tired and irritable, “Can’t you guys just stop? There’s no purpose to the problems you three raise. I’m tired of it,” He points at Woojin, “He’s tired of it. Let’s quit it. Besides, drawing attention to yourself is just putting yourself into more danger.”

“You know,” The illusionist says, “You guys don’t have to stop us.”

“Yes, we do.” Woojin retorts, holding himself back from shoving his mallet into the boy’s stomach.

“Nah. You could go home, let us do our thing.” 

“Don’t be silly.” The leader tightens his grip on the boy’s neck. His face twitches.

“You’re the silly ones.” 

“Do it.” The leader orders.

Woojin winds up and pounds his fist into the boy’s gut. The illusionist gasps for air, but the leader doesn’t let him get it. The grip on his neck gets tighter.

After a few moments, the boy laughs. Maniacally. It's choked and brutal, but he doesn't stop.

“You have no idea. No idea what’s coming your way. Things are going to change. You’ll see. You’ll... ALL SEE!” 

A muffled voice comes from outside. “Cops are showing up!” One of the leader’s team calls. “Time to go!”

Woojin notices as the illusionist’s glare becomes deep and focused.

“Hey- He’s about to do something!” He calls out before punching him again. But he only comes in contact with air. The boy is gone.

“He vanished. God damn it, let’s get out of here.” The leader motions for them to leave, so they go join their teammates. The bad ones are gone, and the leader’s shapeshifter has made an opening in a wall that leads to an alley.

“Let’s go!” The 5 boys escape the bank together just as the police are bursting through the doors.

The shapeshifter seals the hole back to the way it was before and the group sets off away from the mess.

“That was a bust.” Shadow boy mutters.

“It always is.” Seungmin replies. 

“Come on, follow us.” The leader says, taking them down a different alley.

“What do you mean? This is usually when we split up.” Woojin and Seungmin continue to follow but are still confused. 

“I know. But you heard what he said. I think it’s time the lot of us talk. Face to face.” The leader takes them up a fire escape. They then leap onto another. Then another. Until he finally reaches a window and opens it.

“Welcome to our casa. Now, masks off and introductions.”


	2. The Stronger Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are done, friendships are made.  
> New people are discovered.

The leader whips his mask off first. Woojin loses his breath and takes a step back. He just... took it off. He just revealed himself. “I’m Chan. Bang Chan. I control things with my mind and see through solid objects.”

Nobody else takes theirs off.

“Chan, what the hell are you thinking?” Shadow boy hisses. Chan reaches forward and rips off Shadow Boy's ski mask as well. He freezes and turns to look at everybody. So much for keeping himself hidden.

“Okay, me too!” The last one pulls his off and grins widely, cheeks big and happy. “I’m Han Jisung! I can make matter bend to my will! Wanna see me in action?”

Woojin and Seungmin look at each other, probably thinking the same thing. Seungmin chooses to say it. “Uh, we just did.”

Jisung seems discouraged but perks up again when he realizes the Shadow boy hasn’t said anything yet. “This is Seo Changbin! He doesn’t like people. He’s super edgy, and mysterious, and can conjure darkness...”

“That’s enough, Jisung.” Chan places a hand on the, what Woojin assumes, the youngest boy’s shoulder. “So.” Chan turns to the pair with their masks still on. “Do you trust us?”

The two look at each other, and Woojin can tell Seungmin is hesitant. But the older knows. He knows what’s at stake. He takes off his mask.

“Kim Woojin.” He wonders if the stares he was receiving was how he and Seungmin reacted at first. “Super strength and self manipulation.” It felt weird to say that out loud. He’s never openly told someone his ability before.

Seungmin was the last to take his mask off, and even though the rest were bare, he removed it slowly and with caution.

“Kim Seungmin.” He paused before saying his ability. There wasn’t really a distinct label for it.

"You're Earth boy." Changbin says instead. Seungmin nods.

"Well. Now that that's out of the way," Chan looks at Woojin. "We need to talk about what the Illusionist meant when he said "things are going to change." Those guys could be bad, bad news."

"What do you think he could have meant?" Woojin tries to start a brainstorm but the others are still lost.

"Wait- Was this when you guys went to corner the leader of those guys?" Jisung asks.

"Yeah. He claimed that things were going to change. And if you ask me, that guy is completely insane." Woojin answers. He stands by his opinion. That guy is nuts.

"He isn't insane. He's smart." Seungmin chimes in.

Chan shifts uncomfortably at Seungmin's comment. "What do you mean?"

Seungmin sighs before speaking again. "If we're letting out all our secrets, I might as well tell you guys that I have eyes on the inside of that group. I'm close with one of the guys."

"What?" Woojin can't believe what he's hearing. How long had he been keeping this a secret? "You never told me this..." He says, feeling quite betrayed.

"Woojin. You have to understand how hard it was for him to hide it from Minho. He couldn't have our friendship on his mind while around him, or he would be in a lot of trouble."

"Minho?" Jisung picks out the name. "That's the insane funky mind dude?"

Seungmin nods. "Lee Minho."

"So, who are you all buddy buddy with?" Changbin asks. His tone is colder than usual, like all of this was bothering him.

-

"The one who controls storms. Hwang Hyunjin." Seungmin can't decide it telling the group all of this is a good plan or not. He knew that the information he held was significant to what Minho had said, but the others weren't letting him get to it.

"This explains a lot. I don't think I've ever witnessed you fight him." Woojin comments, obviously still bothered by Seungmin keeping this a secret.

"You're right, I haven't." He can't handle to hurt his best friend. "I've known him for a long time and recognized his voice the first time I heard it."

"Wait- So what do you know about that team?" Chan asks. "Do have any idea what Minho could have meant?"

Finally, something relevant to his point. "Minho foresaw an event in the future. He saw a new recruit, someone strong, with nowhere to go but to him." Saying it brought him back to when Hyunjin first told him. It sent shivers down his spine.

"He wants to manipulate another person into joining his team? What do the others think about it?" Chan seems to barely be able to hold himself back. So many questions.

Seungmin understands.

"Hyunjin doesn't know what to think. He says he's only following Minho because he has nowhere else to go. He doesn't want another person tied up in that mess."

"What about the other kid? The one with the pain inflicting thing?" Changbin asks.

"Felix is the same as Hyunjin. Nowhere to go. They feel stuck but don't want to leave Minho to his own devices. He's too unpredictable. Without people to bounce back on to, he might get lost in the complexity of his own mind." The group's demeanour seemed to drop. "They care about him. Maybe he can change." He adds, unsure of what else to say.

"So... we just wait until the newbie get's recruited?" Changbin asks irritably. "That won't do us any good."

"Did he mention where the new kid would be found?" Woojin questions.

Seungmin shakes his head. "No. All Minho got from the vision was that he was powerful, and he'd appear very soon. He said 'he'd know it when he sees it'."

"I guess that means we have to be on our toes?" Jisung asks.

"Absolutely." Chan seems to be the unspoken leader. Seungmin assumes that Woojin just had no intention of defying him, and his older friend never liked to take charge that much.

"So we just... wait?" Changbin sounds extremely opposed to the idea.

"I'm afraid that's our best bet."

-

"Fire." Minho mutters under his breath. The trio is sitting around in their apartment a few days after the attempted heist, waiting for a sign related to Minho's vision. "It's fire. He was in a fire."

"What?" Hyunjin sits up when he hears the way Minho is speaking. He knows that tone all too well. He's plotting. Preparing. He had another vision.

"The new recruit. I saw a fire, a huge one." Minho wears a grin, and looks excited. Hyunjin can't decide if it's despicable or happy.

"There was a huge ass fire in the town nearby. I just heard it on the radio. Only one survivor, the rest of the small town was destroyed. He ran away and hasn't beeb found yet." Felix says from the other room. "Could that be our guy?"

"We're going." Minho announces.

"Wait- We don't know for sure-" Hyunjin protests.

"NOW!" His voice is still ringing in their ears when they grab their masks and leave the apartment. Felix directs them as Hyunjin summons the winds and flies them out of the city and through the countryside. Minho formed an illusion around them so they wouldn't be seen.

"How do we know he's the guy?" Felix asks, holding on to Hyunjin's arm for dear life. Hyunjin hated this part of his team, having to transport them around. He was decently strong, but he wasn't Seungmin's friend.

Seungmin. Does he know where they're going? Did he hear it as well?

"Drop us here." Hyunjin was tempted to take Minho's order literally, but instead he lowered them and placed them on the ground. The town was decently in the distance, but it was a bit of a walk.

"Why don't I just lift us over and in inside?" It was surrounded by police barricades, and they it would be easier to just drop in.

"No. We can't. It's too far, you'll drop us down hard and we'll draw attention to ourselves. I'll hide us as we sneak through the back." Minho orders. Hyunjin sends a look to Felix, who receives it easily.

Hyunjin lags behind the other two and looks around. Aside from the ruins of the town, the countryside is calm and clear. He thinks about running away and hiding out here, where there's no police and nobody to force him to fight. He and Seungmin could train with friendly scrimmages. Or deny their powers at all. They were cursed with them. Why not curse them back?

Seungmin. Hyunjin hoped Minho wasn't reading his thoughts right now. He hoped Seungmin was on his way with his friends, ready to stop Minho, Felix and himself.

He didn't want to go through with this.

Something nipped at his feet. A squirrel was looking up at him, trying to climb up his leg.

This wasn't normal. Hyunjin knew exactly what it meant. He bent down and held out his palm, where the squirrel dropped a wad of paper out of his mouth which was surprisingly dry. He pet the squirrel's head before it ran away, then opened the note.

_We heard the news about the fire. Protect him from Minho. Please. We're on our way._

Hyunjin read it over twice then moved ahead, shoving the note into Felix's hand and then went to distract Minho as he read it.

"What abilities do you think he has?" He asks, partly curious, partly taking his attention away from Felix.

"I've been wondering that myself. If he survived the fire then he could have healing, protection or maybe even heat resistant properties. Don't you agree?" Hyunjin turned around to see Felix shoving the note in his mouth (sure, why not?). He cleared his mind of the memories and turned back to Minho, who was wrapping an illusion around them.

They'd arrived. Now it was time to find the kid.

-

"He says Hyunjin got the message. We need to move, now." Seungmin announces, a squirrel on his shoulder. "How the hell are we getting there?"

"Damn, Mother Nature has an attitude," Changbin mutters for the sole purpose of pissing Seungmin off. He succeeded. There was something about him that irritated Changbin, and he couldn't put his finger on it. But that's besides the point. "I'm able to shift you guys through the shadows, but I think bringing Chan first would be a good idea. He could scope out the area and find where they are."

"Good idea. Let's go. Changbin will come back for you guys when we find them." Chan agrees. Changbin leads him to a corner and they disappear into the darkness. Changbin hears a faint "Holy shit" before they're totally engulfed.

Jisung will never get used to it, will he?

They walk out of a shadow in a shifty house covered in ash. Yep, they're in the right place.

"Are you looking?" He asks Chan.

"I am. But there's a lot to search through." Chan answered, eyes wide and scanning the area around them.

Changbin peaked outside. All the cops patrolling were far away, so if a fight went down in this area, it would be fairly safer than anywhere else.

Chan gasped. "I found them."

"Where?"

"Get the others! They're closing in on him!"

Changbin ducked back into the shadow. The group jumped when he reappeared. "Let's go! It's easy, just place a hand on me and don't let go." The group complied, and he took the three through and into the town.

"Oh my god, what was that? How did that work?" Woojin gasps for air since he had held it as soon as they melted into the shadows.

"I'm able to become a shadow and travel to other places that have an exit-shadow for me. I simply shared my darkness with you." Changbin says it like it was easy.

It wasn't. Shifting took a lot of energy, and he was struggling to stand up right.

"Good. Let's go. They made it to him." Chan informs. The team makes a break for the house Chan was directing them to, ducking out of sight from the patrol that could possibly spot them.

Chan froze in front of the door.

"What are you waiting for?" Changbin hissed, taking an extra step forward and pushing the door open. It startled the people inside, causing them to jump.

"What- Oh." Minho snarls, turning his back to the figure leaning on the wall who was obviously the boy they were searching for. "I should have assumed you'd come."

"You didn't?" Woojin inquired.

"I was a little busy." He motioned the body behind him, who was curled in a ball against the wall.

"What did you do to him?" Jisung bursts forward, pushing past Changbin and Woojin.

Minho took a step towards him. Changbin tensed as the illusionist approached Jisung. But when he tried to move, he was frozen to the ground.

Minho was controlling their minds.

"You seem quite over protective, don't you? Say... how were you able to find us so quickly?" Minho stared deep into Jisung's eyes, probably prying through his brain. Jisung was paralyzed, but his glare was strong.

"Hmm.." Minho looked at the rest of the group. "Won't say?" He let them go, leaving many of them to fall forward and catch their breath. Minho stalked around, eyeing each and every person in the room. "Was it a guess? Or... a leak?" The other two masked figures shifted uncomfortably.

"Can't you accept that for once we were a step ahead of you?" Jisung is challenging the illusionist. This worries Changbin immensely, sweat sticking his mask to his face.

"You wish you were half as strong as I am." Minho retorts. "Nobody can defeat me."

Changbin's fury is just getting fueled by the boy's arrogant remarks. He gives a look to Woojin, who nods.

Changbin sends a wave of darkness around the illusionists head, and Woojin body checks him into a wall while he can't see. The ash covered wall erupts with black dust on impact.

Minho stays down.

That's when the screaming starts.

At first, nobody could find where it was coming from. It was so high pitched and loud they all had to cover their ears.

Changbin pointed to the kid on the wall. He was shaking and the screeching was coming from his direction.

"Felix- What's he feeling?" Someone calls over the noise. Changbin assumes it's Hyunjin, the only other person he couldn't recognize.

"He-" A louder wail makes him reach to cover his ears. "He's scared!"

Changbin looks at Chan, who's already taking slow steps forward. He gets the boy's attention by crouching before him and waving his hand.

The screaming stops but the boy is now weeping instead.

"Hey," Chan greets him, waving once again. "You don't have to be afraid."

The boy trembled, looking up and around at the rest of the people. Changbin noticed how the boy kept rubbing his cheek gently. And then his hair.

Changbin ripped off his mask, then Jisung's, then Seungmin's. Woojin and Chan did it themselves and Hyunjin and Felix obliged as well.

Changbin started at his long time rivals. They both looked younger than him. And different than he would have imagined.

"Don't be afraid." Chan said once again. He put the mask on the ground. "Just a disguise." Changbin watched from behind as the kid took his arms away from his head to reveal his face.

His cheeks were sunken in and he looked sickly. There was a nasty boiled mark on his jaw.

A burn.

"Who are you?" He asked, voice shaking as he spoke.

"We're here to protect you." Chan answers, shifting a bit closer but still staying distant. "Those bad guys outside... they're trying to take you away, right?"

The boy nodded. "They said I'm different. They said I'm dangerous."

"Are you different?" Chan asks.

"I'm dangerous."

"No, you aren't. All of us?" Chan points at Changbin and the others beside him. "We're just like you. Different."

"You're those people. On the news. I've seen you before. You're like superheroes. Like characters from a comic book." The kid's lips twitch into a grin.

"Yes! I love this kid, can we keep him?" Jisung exclaims excitedly.

"What can you do?" The boy seems to be coming around, and is now out of the curled ball he was previously in.

As Chan demonstrated his ability, Changbin noticed Minho start to stir.

He pulled ropes of darkness out of the shadows to tie him down.

"He..." The kid suddenly pointed at Minho, breathing heavy and shaking. "He is special too."

"He is." Chan confirms.

"He was inside my mind. Pulled at my thoughts." He shivered as he said it. "It hurt." Changbin understood. From the few times Minho has invaded his mind during battles, he knows it isn't a fun feeling. Not just simply reading your mind.

Poking around and searching. An invasion of privacy, and if Changbin didn't fill his brain with a shadow, his secrets could have been spilled.

Chan smiled weakly. "We won't let him hurt you. He's not a good guy." He pauses and waits until the kid has settled down again. "I'm Chan. What's your name?"

"Yang Jeongin."

"Jeongin, what ability do you have?" As soon as Chan asked, Jeongin quivered. He shook his head rapidly.

He started to repeat the word "no" and wouldn't stop. His glassy eyes weren't focused on anything, and Changbin swears in the moments they watched, unsure what to do, he never saw the kid blink.

"We need to go." Woojin grabs everybody's attention. "The longer we stay the more dangerous it will be. The patrols heard his screams, and they'll find us soon."

"I'll take him first." Changbin volunteers. He then points at Felix. "You can feel what he feels?" Changbin hadn't known that he had other abilities aside from inflicting. Probably since reading feelings didn't apply in a battle.

"Yeah." He replied. His voice was deep and echoey.

"Come with us." Changbin ordered, then moved forward to the kid who was crying and still repeating no. When he got close, the boy whimpered but didn't resist.

"He's scared, but not of us." Felix informed him. Changbin took that as he somewhat trusted them, so he picked up the frail kid with an arm under his knees and under his back, then guided them to the shadow.

"I'll come back for the rest of you." And with that, he and the other two dissolved into the shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus, the introduction to our final super powered friend, yang jeongin


	3. Dirty Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust is broken  
> Reality is revealed

"So, you're a leak?" Jisung asks Hyunjin, interrupting the conversation he was having with Seungmin.

"What- I'm not a leak!" The taller boy protested against it but Jisung just chuckled. If you have information and tell it to somebody from the other side, you're a leak.

"Well, what you did was the definition of a leak." Seungmin agrees, playfully punching his friend in the shoulder. Twice.

Then three times. Then four. He kept doing it, harder and harder each time. The look Seungmin gave off wasn't like he was enjoying it. He almost looked scared. 

"Seungmin- Stop!" Woojin tried to grab his friend's arm but received a clock to the face instead.

Jisung spun around, trying to determine what was happening until his eyes fell on the hunched figure by the wall.

"Minho." Changbin's bounds dissipated when they left, leaving him free to move. But he wasn't. Instead, he was controlling Seungmin's mind, forcing him to attack his friend.

The group turned to the illusionist who wasn't hiding his presence anymore. He wore a sick grin and stared at Hyunjin. His look made Jisung sick to his stomach.

It always did.

"A TRAITOR!" He bellows at Hyunjin, who is fending off Seungmin. "A DIRTY TRAITOR AND LIAR!" His screams bounce of the walls and leave ears ringing. Jisung looks around for materials he can work with, but there's nothing but the beat up and burnt wood around them. These are the times he wished his ability didn't need any assets. But otherwise, he thought it was pretty dope.

"I guess physically will do." He mutters, quickly running behind him and grabbing the maniac's arms before he would try anything else. It wouldn't do much, but it gave Woojin a chance to swipe a reformed mallet fist across his jaw.

Seungmin stopped hitting Hyunjin, and approached him and gently touched the cuts that had formed from his constant abuse.

"What else do you want?" Jisung questioned the guy he was restraining. Chan took over with his telekinesis and Jisung let go, thankfully. He was running low on steam. "We got the kid. Leave him be." 

"No." Minho responded bluntly, breath heavy and sharp. "You-" He nodded at Hyunjin. "You two betrayed me. You left me for them." His voice cracked and Jisung started to feel bad. But why did he? This guy has done terrible things.

"The things you would do... We didn't want the boy to get hurt..." Hyunjin's voice trails off. Jisung takes notice of the tears that are rolling down Minho's cheeks.

"I wouldn't have hurt him!" He snaps, voice shaking and broken. "You betrayed me! Traitors! You left me alone. My brothers... left me all alone." 

Maybe, Jisung thought, maybe Minho wasn't insane. Just broken... fixable. He really relied on his teammates, like Jisung did for his.

He jumped when Changbin appeared back.

"Sorry it took so long. Everybody grab hold." Jisung planted a hand on Changbin's shoulder, but turned back to look at Minho, who was sobbing on the floor as he watched Hyunjin take hold of Changbin.

Just before they melted into the shadow, Jisung placed his foot back. Then they disappeared.

-

Felix watched as Changbin placed the weeping boy on a couch. The waves of despair he was sending were so strong Felix was tempted to break down right there with him. There were so many feelings swirling around the boy, it was understandable how lost he was.

Sadness.  
Fear.  
Loss.  
Anger.  
Hatred. So much hatred. But for what?

"How is he?" Changbin asks. His question snaps Felix out of the trance he'd fallen into, trying to understand.

"He's.... lost...? He's experiencing too many feelings... But mostly grief and rage." He responds before crouching beside the boy and inspecting his wound on his jaw. He can barely see it all because he was covering it with his forearm.

"Jeongin?" He asks, careful not to come too close. "Jeongin, I need you to look at me." 

His eyes locked him and he stopped whispering. 

"Good. Can I.. Can I touch you?" He asks, pointing to the arm still covering the burn. 

"Why?" 

"I want to help with the wound on your jaw." He said, his hand hovering above the damaged area. "I can fix it."

The boy didn't say a word, so Felix gently took his arm in his hand and placed it on the sofa. Jeongin wasn't trembling as much as before.

He was making progress.

"Wait," Changbin interrupts, "You can heal too?" 

"Yes. Now go get the others- I got this." Felix shooed Changbin back in the corner and watched until he disappeared.

"How does he do that?" Jeongin asked under his breath.

Felix sighed. "I wish I knew. That would be a handy skill to have, wouldn't it?" He shot a soft grin Jeongin's way, and his lips twitched slightly upwards.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Felix began, "This won't hurt but you might get a little uncomfortable. Can you handle that?"

"Of course."

"Sweet." Felix glides the tips of his fingers along the burn, watching as the boils start to dissapate. 

Changbin returns with the rest of the group.

"Jisung- What the actual hell did you do?" The leadwr asks sharply before stretching out his arm. He's holding somebody down with his mind.

"I-" Who Felix assumes is Jisung had his foot planted on Minho's leg. He had stowed away while Changbin shifted them all through the shadows. "I'm sorry."

"You did it on purpose?"

"N-No! I mean... maybe?"

Felix turns back to Jeongin, who is now shaking at the sight of Minho. The burn is taking it's sweet time to heal, so Felix focuses and says things to Jeongin to try and calm him down.

But the shouting match that's begun behind them is way too hard to ignore.

"What were the you thinking?"

"I wasn't!"

"How are we supposed to deal with this?"

"I don't know!"

"Why do you have to be so reckless?"

"I'm sorry." 

The last of the burn was disappearing, and Felix turned his head to look at Minho. He was staring into space, not even resisting the pressure Chan was putting on with telekinetically. He didn't seem to be listening to their fighting either.

He wasn't doing anything.

When the shouting calmed down, he coughed to grab their attention. "Just tie me up and keep me as your prisoner. I won't resist. I won't possess. I will cooperate. Just please..." His voice broke, "Don't leave me alone." 

Felix's heart hurt as the words fell out of his friend's mouth. He always knew Minho needed someone to rely on. That's why he had trouble figuring out how to leave.

Helping the enemy was just easier than leaving his friend forever.

"Am I okay now?" He heard Jeongin ask. The wound was gone, so he nodded.

"Do you have any other injuries?" 

"No."

"Okay."

"Where's Chan?" Felix looks around but doesn't see the guy anywhere. In fact, everybody seemed to have disappeared.

"I'll find him. Are you okay?" He asks, double the triple checking Jeongin's wound.

"Yes." 

Felix left the boy on the couch and went to find the rest of the group. There weren't many places to look since the apartment was quite small. He found them in the bathroom, where Minho was sat in a bathtub.

"What... is this?" He asks while fitting himself into the small space that is already packed.

"Seungmin is holding him down with water through the drains." The strong one said. Felix only knew which one Seungmin was because of his friendship with Hyunjin.

He was focusing on wrapping bounds of water around the boy's wrists, and Minho wasn't making the slightest of movements. He just stared at the wall blankly.

"Felix," Hyunjin mumbled, "I need to talk to you." Felix nodded, but not before turning to the one known as Chan.

He tapped Chan's shoulder. "Jeongin wants you. He trusts you the most." Chan takes a moment before thanking him and leaves the bathroom.

Felix follows Hyunjin out and into an empty bedroom. Felix takes in the surrounding. Despite people inhabiting the apartment, it looks like nobody lives there. There's clothes hidden in dressers and a few objects out, but the beds are neatly made and there are no knickknacks anywhere that show it's a home. More like... a temporary living space. But if you're hiding and could need to run away, this is a smart idea.

Hyunjin sighs when he closes the door. "What the hell are we doing here?"

Felix furrows his eyebrows. "What do you mean? I'm healing Jeongin and you're-"

Hyunjin cuts him off sharply. "No- What are we doing? Letting them lock up Minho like this? You heard him... we're dirty traitors." His words are full of poison and bitterness.

"But Minho isn't resisting. You and I have been waiting for an opportunity like this, haven't we?" He asks, "We both know Minho was getting out of control. The way he was treating Jeongin... he was taking it too far. I don't know about you, but I can't take it anymore." He confesses, a weight being lifted off his shoulders after holding this in for so long. He waits for Hyunjin to respond, but his friend is staring at the ground.

"I know but... he's miserable because of how we treated him." He finally says.

Felix scoffs and laughs a bit. "And when has he treated us fairly?"

"We shouldn't fight fire with fire."

"I'm just saying... maybe this is his chance to change. Don't you think so? That Jisung guy... he saw something in Minho and brought him along. I know it. I felt the guilt off of him, but he was sincere. I know Minho has good in him. Maybe if he's in a more positive environment..." He pauses and looks into Hyunjin's eyes so he hears him right. "Maybe he won't lose his mind any more than he already has."

Hyunjin freezes, almost not believing what he just heard.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can feel it every time I'm near him. He's stressed out. Constantly. He's full of dread, frustration and anger. I'm worried his brain overwhelms him. He's always trying to keep himself in check. I fear... he's losing control." Felix recalls all the times he's seen Minho sit quietly and clench his fists together so hard he can see dark red marks afterwards.

Hyunjin glares at Felix. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know I do."

"Minho can't lose his sanity." Hyunjin says, his voice shaking before turning into a shout. "He can't!"

Felix sighs as Hyunjin grabs the collar of his shirt as a threat. "I know how you're feeling. But you need to calm down."

"You don't know a thing about what I'm feeling." He tightens his hold on Felix's shirt.

"Yes, I do. He's our brother, the only one who's protected us since our families abandoned us. He had a strange way of doing it, but he did. He gave us a place to stay, and we followed his lead. But you have to understand what goes on in his head. It's awful. All I've been trying to say is that I think people who aren't hell bent on hurting others might be good for him."

Hyunjin calms down and drops his hold on Felix. 

"Fine."

With that, he leaves the room, probably going to Seungmin to tell the whole ordeal to his best friend.

How long did Felix know about Hyunjin and Seungmin's relationship? Not much longer than Minho. Only a few days, actually. He wanted to react the way Minho had, but instead he kept his cool while Hyunjin told him. About how the two friends found each other again after such a long time.

He envied them. He envied something about everyone.

The friendship of those two. The strength of Seungmin's friend Woojin. The power of Chan. The hope in Jisung. The confidence in Changbin. The tolerance in Minho.

Felix was just a weak healer with no real power. He hated inflicting. It hurt others. And himself. It was true, he couldn't stand the ordeals MInho made them take part in anymore. He wasn't sure how he'd lasted so long.

He hoped all the kids currently under this roof would stick together, despite their differences. Maybe they could accomplish good things. Finally something Felix could be proud of.


	4. I Only Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are told  
> Memories resurface

Chan found Jeongin sitting on the couch with his knees curled to his chest and eyes poking out from behind. The followed him from when he entered right to when he sat down on the ground in front of him. He needed Jeongin's trust. No need to assert dominance.

"Felix said you asked for me? Is everything okay?" He asks quietly. He's prepared to wait for an answer, but Jeongin replies right away.

"There were too many of them. You were nice to me first. You were the nicest. I only trust you."

Chan nods, glad that at least a little progress is being made. "Thank you for trusting me. But what about Felix? He helped you feel better, didn't he?"

Jeongin shook his head. "He came with the bad ones. I don't like the bad ones."

Chan nodded, understanding where the boy was coming from. He didn't trust Felix yet, either. Trust was hard for Chan. Too many betrayals. Too many close calls.

"Okay. Did you need to ask me something? Or just need some company?" He placed his hands in his lap and leaned forward, urging the kid before him to continue talking. Break him out of his shell a little.

"Both."

"Cool. Fire away,"

"What are you doing with him?" The tremble in Jeongin's voice makes it clear he's asking about Minho.

Chan sighs. "Well, he isn't fighting back right now, so we're going to keep him holed up in here for a while. Until we figure out what else to do, I guess." The answer doesn't seem like enough but Jeongin moves on with his next question.

"Are you the leader?"

"More or less." Jeongin frowned at the answer he received. Chan had never really thought about it. He assumed he and Woojin were the oldest ones here, but he never consulted Woojin about it. There have been more important things at hand.

"When did you discover your abilities?"

Now this was a question Chan could answer properly.

"I was nine," He began, ready for the long story to unfold. "And curious. I wondered if I could move the cup I was drinking out of with my mind, like the superhero did in the TV shows I watched as a kid. I really concentrated, but didn't expect it to work."

"But it did."

"Yeah, it did. I hid it from everybody I knew. A few weeks later, my mother and I played a game. If I could guess how many cookies were in the tin, I could have one. It was opaque, so I scared myself when my vision suddenly shifted and I could see that there were only 9 left inside."

"Did you get the cookie?" Jeongin giggles as he asks the question. It was a silly moment in an otherwise serious environment.

Chan really appreciated it.

"Yeah." He left out the part where he threw it up later because his powers terrified him so much. "What about you, Jeongin? What about your abilities?"

Jeongin froze. His breathing stopped.

If Chan didn't see his shoulders shaking, he would have thought the kid was dead.

"I..." Jeongin mumbled. "I can't..."

"You can't... what? What's so bad about your powers, Jeongin?"

Between sharp words and tears falling onto his cheeks, the kid spoke a few words that didn't help at all. "Dangerous. Horrible."

Chan sighed. "Buddy, that doesn't narrow it down. All of our abilities are scary. We've all had it rough. You've got to tell me so I can help you." The boy before him caught his breath after multiple attempts. The tears didn't stop, but that didn't seem to bother him.

"It was my fault." He said, making Chan want to scream. Will he ever say anything clearly?

"Whatever it was, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. What happened?"

"No." Jeongin says firmly, his hold on his legs getting tighter, pulling them closer to himself. "No. It was my fault. It was my fault!" The tears flow again but they disappear before they can fall off of his face. Like they're drying up way too fast to be normal.

His fault...

"Jeongin..." Chan thinks he's figured it out, and he's trying not to freak the younger out by his immediate reaction. But holy shit, Jeongin was right.

"It was me! It was me! It was me! She yelled at me! She yelled at me so much! I... I couldn't stand it!" Jeongin released his legs, letting his body spread out for the first time. He wasn't small anymore. He was tall, maybe taller than Chan. When he stood up quickly, Chan got out of the way and realized that they were much closer in height than he assumed. Jeongin's fists were clenched so that his knuckles were snow white and Chan wanted to calm him down, but he worried it would only make him more mad. "I got so angry! So angry..." His voice seemed to fade, and his whole body slumped. Chan didn't even notice the orange ring that circled Jeongin's irises until they faded. Chan wasn't prepared when Jeongin fell into him, sobbing and clinging to the older's shirt.

All he could do was hold him.

"So, so angry..." Jeongin whimpered. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Chan was worried about how much he was repeating things. "So hot... it was so hot... You screamed at me to stop but I couldn't. I don't know how. Mom... I'm sorry."

Chan stroked the boy's head and tried to make sense of it all. How did Jeongin survive the fire if he didn't know how to control it? He was burned, but not dead. And his mother. Why was the poor kid apologizing? She sounded like she might have deserved it. But no one should have to experience that. No one should kill their own parents by accident. No wonder Jeongin is so traumatized.

So... how are they going to teach him to harness his powers when it’s that unpredictable?

-

Since Chan was distracted with Jeongin, he thought he might have some time to think over what he did before anyone got mad at him again. But that wasn’t the case.

Changbin found him hiding in the bedroom. In the closet, actually. He had heard the conversation between Hyunjin and Felix, and was quite overwhelmed from it. He knew those guys had some wild shit going on in their heads, but to hear their real thoughts, feelings and pent up frustration?

He wanted to hide forever.

“What are you doing?” Changbin asks, waving a hand to bring him out.

He feels embarrassed to say it. "Hiding."

"Come on, I know it wasn't your fault..." Jisung steps out of the closet and shoots Changbin a confused look.

"What...?"

"I know he was manipulating you. That bastard. I hope he dies gruesomely-"

"Changbin, it was me. He wasn't controlling my mind. I did it. Be mad at me."

And yeah, he was.

"What the hell were you thinking? You brought an abuser and a criminal into our house willingly? Are you stupid?" His words are sharp and cut like a knife but Jisung believes he deserves it. It was his fault.

"I don't know, okay? Just..." He thought back to the moment and sighed, "He looked so helpless. Hyunjin and Felix were all he had and now they betrayed him. I'm sorry I felt empathy for the guy, okay?"

"Get your head out of your ass. No one should feel sorry for the guy. He's done terrible things."

"I know he has! But that doesn't stop me from knowing how he feels to be betrayed!" JIsung snaps and stares Changbin in the eyes. "I know how he feels because I was once him."

"Jisung..." Changbin sighs and tries to calm his friend down.

"Shut up! You don't know how it feels to be betrayed like I was! To be abandoned the way I was!"

"We were all abandoned, Jisung! Each and every one of the souls under this roof were abused and discarded."

"They tried to kill me, Changbin!" Jisung bursts. He pushes his friend as he shouts it, tears flowing down his cheeks. "While you guys were running away from your families as they called the police, I was being murdered by my own mother!" Changbin stares with wide eyes at his best friend as he cried and pulled at his hair. 

Jisung knew it would hurt and he'd regret it later, but he couldn't help but beat himself up. He just... released a secret he's been hiding for 4 years. A pretty damn huge one too. What an idiot.

"You never told us this..."

"I know." He mutters, catching his breath and patting his hair back down on his head, feeling where he pulled to hard and was going to form bruises.

"Why? How could you keep something so important?"

"I hate pity."

"Everyone hates pity, Jisung. Holding something huge in like that will really damage you." Changbin says, pulling his friend by the shoulders into a hug.

"Too much has happened lately..." Jisung whispers, trying to refrain from crying again. But it's been so long since he and Changbin had been close like this. When they had just left home and gone on the run, Jisung was 12 and Changbin was 13. Chan was doing his best to take care of them, but even he was scared. The trio used to sleep in the same bed, or wherever they found to stay for the night, and hold on to each other like one of them could disappear any moment. The warmth they shared was Jisung's new home, but now everything is different. Woojin and Seungmin started to show up. Even though they were masked and anonymous, it wasn't the same. Chan started to stay up later and later trying to find as much information as he could to stop Minho and to protect his family, Changbin began to exclude himself, and Jisung became alone.

He knew how Minho felt.

He knew it all too well.

"I'm overwhelmed." Jisung admits. "It's like I can't breathe anymore."

"I know. I feel it too."

"We've been distant, too."

"I know. It's my fault."

The pair stand in silence, listening to the soft sounds of each other's breathing, waiting for the other to say something else.

"You should get some sleep." Changbin says after a while.

"Only if you sleep with me. Like we used to?"

"Okay.

-

The apartment was far too small to be housing all of them. Seungmin realized this as soon as Chan said nobody should leave until they know what to do with Minho. There was two bedrooms, the shitty bathroom that housed Minho, and the lounge/kitchen that had one couch. And sharing it with 6 strangers? One who's done unforgivable things?

Yeah, no thanks.

He sat next to Hyunjin on the couch, who came out of a bedroom a little while ago looking shaken up. Seungmin tried to talk to him, to no avail. So they sat together, Seungmin resting his hand on Hyunjin's, ready to talk if he needed him to.

They sat and listened to Jisung and Changbin's muffled shouts from the same bedroom, and could sometimes hear Jeongin crying in the second room, which Chan had deemed his for the night. Seungmin understood, but that didn't mean he was happy about it. Eventually the shouts stopped, leaving the apartment in an uncomfortable silence. Felix sat with his back to a wall, staring into space and occasionally looking at someone else in the room, probably knowing what they're feeling and seeing if he could decipher it from their expression.

Hyunjin mentioned once that he does that.

Seungmin was waiting for Woojin to reappear. He had placed himself as Minho's guard, saying that everyone else should rest. He hated having him in their alone, but hated Minho being alone even more.

He even wondered where Chan was. Was he in the bedroom with Jeongin? He seemed to be the only person Jeongin deemed trustworthy.

"Do you ever..." Hyunjin whispered in his ear, "Do you ever wonder where we would be if this wasn't our life?"

Seungmin took a moment before nodding solemnly. "Why do you ask?"

"Sometimes this life is too hard for me. I want to run away and be free, but everywhere I go our faces are on screens that saw 'Wanted', or there are signs about how our gifts are the work on the devil. Aren't you tired of it?"

"Yes."

"But we can't change it."

"No."

Hyunjin let his head fall onto Seungmin's shoulder. He felt for Seungmin's hand until he held it, their fingers intertwined in a mess and rubbing against each other. They could do this comfortably, they always have. People used to tease them about dating each other, but Hyunjin always stood up for him. Even though they weren't dating, Seungmin imagined this is what it would be like. Everything is okay when you're together. 

Seungmin wondered what could have happened if they had continued to go to school, and stayed friends until they were old. But that wasn't the case. The 9 of them probably wouldn't live to see 25.

That's not how their lives were meant to be. So why keep going? They were going to be killed off eventually, one by one. Picked off until the last one begs for mercy and is shot in the head.

Or taken. And experimented on. It wasn't worth it. Woojin and Hyunjin. They kept Seungmin going.

"Seungmin," Felix spoke coarsely, "Please stop thinking about that. Negativity really drains me."

"Oh," He feels embarrassed that Felix can understand his feelings so well, but is glad he isn't telling him about the bullshit they all say about those kinds of thoughts.

Think about who it will hurt. You don't really want to go. It's just a rough patch.

Maybe it's because Felix feels the same way too.


	5. Not Even You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings

It was dark.

Too dark.

Maybe if he lifted his finger and...

No.

Jeongin widened his eyes a bit more. He was still groggy from just waking up, but he couldn't see anything.

It was too dark. 

He was in a bed. It wasn't his bed.

No. His bed was destroyed. His fault. Somebody else's bed. It was comfortable. More comfortable than his. It was dark, but he felt safe.

Sitting up, he scanned the room. Street light was coming through the window, sneaking through the cracks of the closed curtains. There was a water bottle beside the bed, on a nightstand that looked like it was older than him.

Something shifted in the corner. Jeongin squinted his eyes to see. The street light didn't give enough, so he slowly got out of the warmth and comfort of the bed. He inched closer, until he could move the curtains enough to see what was there.

Chan was asleep, head hanging low and breathing quietly. He had stayed after Jeongin fell asleep. Like his older brother used to before...

Everything was good before.

Nothing is good anymore.

Jeongin stands silently as he watched his rescuer sleep. Well, he was one of the many rescuers. There was the short one, who carried him through the shadows. The one who healed him. But Jeongin can't decide how he feels about Felix. He showed up with the mean one, but was more gentle than Chan. He healed him. He helped him.

"Are you okay?" Chan asks suddenly. Jeongin jerks back, until he's pressing back against the side of the bed. 

"I-" Jeongin pauses to catch his breath after Chan scared him. "I didn't know you were still here."

Chan smiles before sitting up against the wall. "I didn't want to leave you alone."

Jeongin feels his heart tug when Chan says that. He thinks of the last time his brother did that. He was probably around 9, and their parents weren't home. He'd heard a strange noise outside, and found himself rapping on his older brother's bedroom door. Jeongin felt ashamed, since he was supposed to be grown up, and more mature about this. But his brother understood, and lead him back to his own bed where he sat at his younger brother's feet until he was asleep.

Tears threaten to fall, but Jeongin is stronger than that. Or, at least he thought he was. 

"Thank you..." Jeongin whispers, standing up and sitting back down on the bed. It was still warm from where he left, and was comfortable to return to. 

"So... how are you feeling?" Chan asks, standing up and stretching. He looks behind the curtains and frowns when he sees it's still dark outside. They hadn't slept for long.

Jeongin looks at his feet, and his dirty socks look back at him. When was the last time he showered? When was the last time he changed his clothes?

"Okay." He responds, almost too easily. It became his default answer, so nobody could break past the wall he'd built up around himself. "Felix fixed my pain. I'm okay."

"What about the other pain?" He asks. Jeongin furrows his eyebrows in confusion. What other pain? "You know... the pain on the inside. The non-physical pain."

The anxiety of leaving home, and being in a totally new environment. The terror of being discovered. The guilt of murdering your own family and neighbours.

"It's okay." He shrugs.

"No it's not." 

Jeongin sends him a glare, but realized who he's with. His rescuer. He shouldn't be rude. "I'm sorry." 

"Jeongin, look- can I sit?" He points at the spot next to Jeongin. The younger boy nods, shifting backwards towards the headboard a bit to make more room. Chan takes a deep breath and gives Jeongin a serious look. "Everybody here has had a bad experience. I know you have it much worse, and the guilt is going to eat you alive. I need you to know that it wasn't your fault- And don't you dare say it was." Jeongin had opened his mouth to contradict him, but Chan was always one step ahead of him. "You can't control your gift. We understand. We want to help you. We were all once you."

"Who is 'we'?"

"All of them out there. Jisung, Woojin, Changbin, Seungmin. Me. And despite the first meeting you had with them, Hyunjin and Felix are ready to help too. I'm going to make a plan... but for now, we're here for you. Okay?"

We're here for you.

We're here for you.

They're here for you.

"Can I be left alone? Just for a minute?" Jeongin asks.

"Totally. But at some point I'm sending someone in to help you clean up... okay? Not gonna lie, you're a mess, dude." Jeongin laughs. Chan being casual feels good. It's comforting. "Do you want it to be me? Or someone else?"

"Actually... can it be Felix?"

"Absolutely. I mean... as long as he isn't asleep. But I'm waking everyone up anyway. See you in a bit."

Chan leaves, closing the door behind him. While he's doing so, Jeongin peeks and sees Felix asleep with his back against the wall.

Felix. Why did he ask for him? He healed him, but he was also following the evil one when he was first found. He stood and watched as the evil one poked through his mind.

He shudders, wanting the memory to disappear forever. The feeling of his brain being stretched and searched.

It was still dark in the room. But it wasn't too dark anymore.

Still, Jeongin raised his finger and watched as the tip burst into flame.

-

Minho had always hated bathtubs. It wasn't that he hated bathing, just the particular form of it was irritating to him. Now, he was stuck in a bathtub, with some guy staring at him from across the bathroom. The strong one, Minho thought. 

The silence was strange. His body had given out, and he had no energy to use his abilities. This was the first time he didn't have his mind open for months. Maybe years. Having his mind open meant he could hear every thought coming from the brains around him.

Minho knew Hyunjin had a friend named Seungmin. The dope thought about him too much. But he always concealed his true identity, and Minho had to give him kudos for that. Impressive, but also saddening. He and Felix had been hiding from him for a long time... and it made him seem like the bad guy.

He wasn't the bad guy.

He felt around his mind, trying to find something that could give him the strength to explore all the brains around him. Of course, it would be nothing new. He knew their identities from the very first day he met them. Except Seungmin, who had hidden his mind with help from his best friend.

Kim Woojin was the one sitting across from him. 

"You can sleep, if you want." Minho mutters, eyes trained to the bottom of the tub. "I won't mind." Woojin stares at him blankly.

"No."

"Okay."

It's silent again.

Then there's a knock on the door. Jisung is behind it, carefully keeping his eyes on Woojin. Minho knew he was guilty for what he did. Minho knew he should not be here. But they hadn't sent him away yet. Or killed him. So he was safe.

"Chan wants to talk to you."

"Did he finally leave Jeongin?"

So Chan was staying with the young one. Protecting him. A if Minho was going to attack any second. As if he could get out of the bonds that Seungmin had tied around. Well, he could get into Woojin's head and-

"He did. He's spoken to the rest of us, so I'm going to take-," He points at Minho, who's glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. "I'll take him somewhere else so Jeongin and others can wash." Woojin got up, pat Jisung's shoulder then left the bathroom. 

"There's nowhere to take me." Minho mutters.

"I know." Jisung takes Minho's restraints away by moving them to his will. His ability will always amaze him. "Stand up." Minho follows his demands, not wanting to cause anymore fuss. He was too tired. He followed Jisung out of the bathroom and into the main living room. It was empty, aside from Changbin, who was fast asleep on the couch. He noticed Felix usher Jeongin into the bathroom before closing the door behind him. He tried to make eye contact with his friend, only to be ignored.

"Sit." Jisung orders.

"Where?" Changbin was using up the whole sofa.

"On the floor."

"I don't appreciate your tone-"

"Shut up." His response was no better, so Minho sat down on the floor cross-legged, eyes never leaving Jisung as he did so. He sat behind the couch where Changbin slept, and Jisung leaned back on the kitchen counter a few feet away, watching him. Minho wanted to laugh at him, but that wouldn't have helped his situation. Jisung was trying so hard to be intimidating, but it really was not working. Not on Minho, at least. Minho had seen the amount of vulnerability he has, and there's no way he's tough.

"I bet you're found every secret hidden in our heads, huh?" Jisung mutters, scratching the back of his head. He's nervous. He didn't want to take over for Woojin. Minho didn't need his abilities to debunk that.

"Why would I do that?" Minho asks back innocently, purposefully pushing his buttons.

"I don't know, sounds like something you would do."

"You'd be pleased to know I haven't, then." Jisung narrows his eyes in confusion.

"You haven't? Why's that?"

He could tell the truth. But he won't.

"I already know everything I need to." Minho smirks. There's one thing he doesn't need his abilities for, and it's intimidating others. Jisung turned away, looking out the kitchen window. Darkness. Minho had to guess it was around three in the morning.

Jisung let out a yawn, and Minho fought to keep his pwn back. He was tired. He'd used overworked himself, and now he can't use his ability at all. This has never happened before, and Minho can feel it slowly eat him alive. He's been depending on his abilities for a long time. He's forgotten what it's like to be human.

No. He's human. He's human.

Minho can't help but wonder how the minds of the people around him work. That's why he's so quick to invade their brains, listening for everything thought that is different from his. He wants to know how people are evil, how people are selfish.

How people are kind.

He used to be a good kid. He'd help his mother with the chores and meals, and play with the kids from his town who seemed lonely. In school he'd tutor and volunteer. But when he realized how worthless the powerless are... he became hell-bent on finding his own. He wanted somebody else to bear the burden. He found Hyunjin in a gas station bathroom, crying because of the storm that was occurring in the middle of summer. He found Felix at a train station, asking pedestrians for change with his broken words as he'd been abandoned in a foreign land after his parents learned of his gift. They became his family. People like him.

The guys in this apartment were like him. Just as powerful. Just as lost. Just as broken. Stray kids tossed from their homes, on the run from everything that will hurt them.

"Jisung," Minho can hear the words coming out of his mouth but don't know where they're coming from, "I-"

"You know my name?" He asks, interrupting whatever word vomit was going to be said.

"Well, your friends screamed at you for a while after you let me tag along. I know your name."

"Oh. Right."

"I wanted to thank you for that." Minho says, looking at Jisung intensely for the first time. His hair is black, like everybody else, except Hyunjin and Felix. Hyunjin's hair is naturally brown, and Felix dyed his often to change up his look and keep people away from identifying him. Currently it's light brown, and it's Minho's favourite look so far. But each one is better and better. Felix is that way.

But Jisung's hair is black. But it isn't aggressive. It's soft. It's welcoming.

Maybe one day, Minho will pet it, and take away the memory. Or maybe he won't.

"Why would you thank me?" Jisung sighs before saying this, and Minho has no doubt he's reliving his regrets.

"Because you saved me."

"From what?"

"I couldn't move. I was stuck. If you had left me behind in the spiral I was in, I would have been discovered by the patrol and killed on the spot. I know you think I deserve it..." Minho looks him in the eye, and feels a ball form in his throat. "But I am not ready to die."

Jisung's eyebrows furrow close together as he bites his lip. Wow.

He's thinking about something. What? Without his powers, Minho hasn't a clue.

His breath hitches before he finally speaks. "Nobody deserves to die."

"Not even me?"

"Not even you."

"Why do you believe that? Why don't you kill me where I am right now?"

He's crossed the line. Jisung is obviously extremely out of his comfort zone, and Minho can practically feel the anger burning inside of him. Jisung's anger feels like fire, a fire that won't burn out.

He feels like fire.

Minho can feel it. He reaches out and can faintly hear the thoughts radiating around him. His abilities are returning. He feels the empty pit in his stomach fill again. He's back. But there's something new. Being separated from his abilities made him feel more.... alive. More aware. He was back to being a small child of average intellect. He was back to being normal. But now, the abilities are gaining energy again.

He's tempted to go into Jisung's mind. To see what he's thinking about. But there's something about Jisung that stops him. The fuel inside of him, his loyalty and his strength. Minho feels different when he's with him. Jisung saved him. He owes him his life.

Jisung pushes himself off the kitchen counter and walks away. He closes the bedroom door behind him. Minho can't help but sulk. Now his only company are the soft snores of Changbin on the couch.

But then he returns, pillowcase in hand. He stops behind Minho, and begins to tie it around his head. Minho can't see, but he can feel the tension in Jisung's hands when they brush against his hair.

He wants to say something, but he know he shouldn't. It's just the affect Jisung has on him. He forgets his past and his morals, and is respectful of him.

It's like he becomes a different person.

"It's because..." Jisung whispers while tying the knot, "It's because I see good in you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okAY so it's been pretty jeongin heavy since he was introduced so I'm sorry i'll get to ur bias soon. unless your bias is jeongin, you must be havin a hoot


	6. Can't Change the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comfort and ease falls upon those in the cramped apartment

He didn't know whether to feel honoured or scared, when Chan told him to go and help Jeongin wash up. At at Jeongin's personal request, as well? Did Jeongin feel secure around him, or was it just because he didn't know anybody else here aside from Chan?

Well, Felix had healed him up a bit. Maybe that gave him a sense of comfort.

When he entered the room, Jeongin was standing beside the bed. When he head Felix come in, he jumped a little. It would have been cute, if Felix didn't know it was because of Jeongin's constant fear. But he knew. He knew it all too well. He still has trouble falling asleep in rooms with doors, because the security seems unreal. Like it's going to slip right out of his fingers and disappear forever.

"Chan said-"

"You actually came." Jeongin said under his breath in disbelief.

"Of course." Felix responds, trying his best to give a comforting smile. He's only known this kid for how many hours? 4? What time is it? Maybe longer? Probably longer. He sat in the outside room for a long time, contemplating everything that had just shifted in his head.

"You," Jeongin's fingers are tightly bound together and are shaking constantly, "You're fine with helping me?"

"Absolutely. Now let's go clean you up, because damn dude, I've never smelled someone like you before." That got a laugh out of the kid, and Felix smiled. Tiny steps. Tiny steps.

He opened the door at led Jeongin out with a hand on his back. He was slightly embarrassed that Jeongin was a few centimeters taller than him. But he didn't feel small, because he was protecting him. He felt large. Strong, even.

He felt Minho. He felt his presence. He was in the room. But Felix couldn't bear to look at him, so he moved Jeongin quickly and shut the bathroom door behind him, loudly enough that Jeongin jumped again. He shouldn't be doing this to Minho. Neither of them deserved it.

"Sorry," He said. "Got ahead of myself." Jeongin watched as Felix looked around the bathroom and found a towel for him to use. "Do you need help showering?" It seems like a stupid question, but Felix doesn't want him to feel alone.

"No, but..." Jeongin has something else he wants to say, Felix can figure out that much. It just seems he doesn't know if he should.

"I'll stay in here." He says with a reassuring smile, hoping that's what he had wanted to here. Jeongin nods, a bit of a smile peeking through. Tiny steps, tiny steps.

After he had turned around to let Jeongin get into the shower, he sat on the wall across from where the curtain separated them. Even though they were about a meter away, Felix was afraid he's disappear. 

Suddenly, Felix started to feel warm. He wasn't hot, just cozy. And he knew why. It was radiating off of Jeongin. The poor kid probably hasn't had a shower in awhile. He smelled like smoke and body odor, which was not a good combination. He must have been feeling extremely happy and comfortable, which made Felix feel the same way. As long as Jeongin felt remotely safe under this roof, he was glad.

But there was also something Felix had been wondering for the past few hours. Until Chan and Woojin knew what to do with Minho, he and Hyunjin were being forced to stay here. But what would happen when they came to a decision? If they chose to turn in Minho, would they still be accepted here? What if they chose to turn all three of them in? Felix knows that he should stand by Minho- he had saved his life. But the things Minho had done were almost unforgivable. If he believes that, will Chan and Woojin think about keeping him and Hyunjin around. Although, Seungmin and Hyunjin... their friendship might be enough to keep Hyunjin around. So, does that mean Felix is on his own? Hyunjin has stood by him since Minho took them both in, and he cannot imagine this life without him by his side.

"Felix?" Jeongin called, pulling Felix out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You weren't answering, I thought you left."

"I won't leave, don't worry." Felix watches the silhouette move behind the curtain. He can't help but wonder where Jeongin even came from. Sure, that tiny village in the country. But Minho foresaw him. How? How does this all connect? Minho seems to know everything before it happens, and how it will benefit him in the long run. Did he see any of this that has happened? Did he see anything past Jeongin?

"You're name isn't Korean." Jeongin states.

"You're correct. It's an English name. I was born in Australia."

"How did you end up here?" He asks. This a question Felix hates answering. He feels like an outsider because of his past.

"I was abandoned here, I guess."

"How?" Jeongin kept asking questions, and despite Felix feeling extremely uncomfortable, he answered them. His main goal was to make sure Jeongin never felt alone. If he had to relive it all for him, he would.

He took a deep breath and began to explain. "My family came to visit when I was around 13. There were stories all over the news about the kids with the superpowers, which I hadn't heard of until then. As soon as I asked someone what the headline said, I felt every part of my body erupt in like- flames of emotions. It wouldn't stop, and I freaked out. I told my parents, and they took me to a doctor."

"But you weren't hurt."

"I thought I was. Imagine feeling like everything inside of you was just... a big bowl of soup. Just straight up hot soup. That's what it felt like."

"Ew, that's weird," He cackled a bit, "What did the doctor say?"

"He asked if I felt any other weird sensations- which was a really awkward question to answer, by the way- but I had nothing to report. So we left, and ended up discovering my ability to heal. My mom had a cut on her finger from cooking accident, and when she lead me out of the room she was touching that hand to my back. She watched the scar disappear."

"Wouldn't the doctor be amazed by you, then? You can do what others can't." Jeongin says. It cheers Felix up a bit. If only he could help others.

"He was scared. He called the police, and I tried to escape. I used my instincts and my inflicting hurt everyone near me except for my mother. I did my best not to hurt her with the unknown, but she ended up leaving me on the street with nothing but the little bit of money I had on me already."

"Wait-" Jeongin turned off the shower, and a hand shot out of the curtain to grab the towel that was hanging. "You have an inflicting power?"

"Yeah, but I hate it. It hurts me and it hurts others."

"I hate hurting others."

"Me too."

"You..." Jeongin takes a minute to breathe, "You never got to say goodbye to your father?"

"Or my sisters."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, buddy. Can't change the past." Felix grins meekly even though Jeongin can't see him. It's more for himself. Don't dwell on the past.

"Well, if it's worth anything, I'm glad I got to meet you."

Damn, Jeongin really knows how to hit Felix right in his heart. He can feel the sincerity floating off of Jeongin, and he smiles. A real smile.

"I'm really glad, too. You're the first person I've told that to, by the way."

"What about Hyunjin? Minho?"

"Minho dug it out of my brain, I didn't tell him on my own. Hyunjin and I aren't very open about our pasts, but we know the gist of both. It's just something we don't take pride in."

"So why did you tell me?"

Felix can feel his confusion. It's cute. "Because I know you'll understand it, and not poke fun at me for it."

"I would never make fun of you."

"Thanks buddy."

-

Woojin feels only slightly uncomfortable talking with Chan, alone, without their masks on. They had kept their secrecy for so long, it did not feel right to talk openly, and throw each other's names in and out of their sentences. Chan didn't seem to have the same problem, though. He was sprawled out on the single bed that was in the small room, bouncing ideas off of Woojin about what to do with Minho.

"We can't turn him in without being suspected. Nobody can take him down but us..." Chan mutters, hitting his forehead with his hand continuously.

"We probably shouldn't just throw him out on the street, too. He's got somewhere to go, I don't doubt it." Woojin adds.

"Is there somewhere we can... hide him? So it takes a while for him to escape?" Chan suggests.

"I like that." Woojin turns to Chan and nods. "Do you have a place in mind?"

"Nope. That's all I got."

Woojin locks his knees and tries to wrack his brain for useless knowledge (or what he thought was useless at the time) that could have built up over the years. 

"Maybe a storage unit?"

"He could die in there."

"Oh shit- We don't want him dead... do we?" 

"No, Chan, we don't kill people." Woojin says as if this was basic information. Well, isn't it? The good guys don't kill people. Murder isn't cool.

"Right."

"I thought you would be the first one to say no to murder."

Chan sighs. He sits up and looks Woojin dead in the eye. "I would never kill for sport. Not like Minho has threatened to do in the past. But I will do whatever it takes to protect my family. If someone gets hurt because of Minho, I will never be able to forgive myself."

Chan's tone is so serious it sends shivers down Woojin's spine. He's knows how dedicated Chan is, but this was almost scary.

"I understand, so I hope you aren't taking every little injury to heart. We have Felix now."

Woojin freezes. Do they really? Is Felix a part of their team?

"That's the other question." Chan says.

"What do you think we should do with them?" Woojin asks.

"I think if they want to stay with us then they should. They showed that they wanted to help us already, so I believe that's enough to trust them. And come on- You trust Seungmin with your life." He does. "Would you tell him to turn away his boyfriend because of some of his unfortunate connections?"

"He's not Seungmin's boyfriend." For some reason, that's the first thing he wanted to say after Chan finished speaking. "Anyways, I agree. It's their choice."

"Oh- He's not? I swear those two are practically married." Chan chuckles a bit then sighs. "Kinda jealous, though. Even if they aren't dating, they have that connection. It's hard to find it in our situation. I'm glad we've come together."

For a second Woojin thinks Chan is referring to just the two of them, until he realizes he means everybody under this roof (except Minho, probably). It's a dumb thought, and Woojin tries to shove it away as quickly as possible. Because of that, a new idea comes to his attention.

"There's an industrial area on the other side of the city," He says, grabbing Chan's attention, "We can drop him off blindfolded around there and hope he has a hard time getting back to an area he's familiar. We can leave the city while he's lost. Unless, you want to stay..." Woojin still isn't sure what Chan is thinking about all this.

But he does nod in agreement. "I like it. Let's go with that." He snaps his fingers and jumps off the bed. "But let's do it when it's light out. It's still too early, and nobody has slept."

"You don't have anything to leave behind?" Woojin asks.

Chan shakes his head. "Do you?"

"Nope."

Agreed on the plan, the two leave the room and look for the others. They gather all but Minho in the 3rd bedroom where Seungmin and Hyunjin were asleep (but were then rudely awoken by Jisung, who joined them on the comfort of the mattress). Changbin stood next to where Jisung sat, and Felix stood near Hyunjin, Jeongin standing behind Felix with a hand holding the back of the older boy's shirt. Woojin noticed this right away. He realized there were a lot of people in one tiny bedroom, so it made sense for the kid to feel nervous around them all. But he was glad Felix was someone he could find comfort in. His hair was damp and his clothes were fresh (they looked like Jisung's) which meant he showered. All together, he looked more tidy and kept. It made Woojin grin a little. No more rags and burnt clothes.

But the matter still remained.

If Jeongin is only comfortable with Felix, what will happen if Felix chooses to stay with Minho? Will Jeongin stay reserved because his only friend left? Or would he open up more to Chan? He wouldn't want to leave with Felix... would he?

Chan relays the plan Woojin came up to everyone. It's brief and short, but is still an awkward silence that follows. Hyunjin and Felix are looking at each other and Woojin knows that they don't know what to do.

"We're giving you the option," He says to them, "To stay with us or to stay with him." The pair simultaneously look to the floor. "But you don't have to decide now. Get a few more hours of sleep and we'll move into action. Is everybody okay with leaving the city, or is there anything they'd like to not leave behind?" Woojin knows the answer before the silence falls back among them.

"Come on, Woojin." Jisung chuckles, "What do any of us have anymore except for each other?"

"You're right." He laughs with Jisung, but this isn't funny.


	7. You Have to Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plans change and past decisions are questioned

The feeling didn't seem to disappear the whole day. Despite the want to get the enemy out of their hair, it felt wrong. Or, that's what Jisung kept drilling into Changbin's head. All his younger friend would continue to say was "He doesn't deserve it".

Changbin can't seem to understand how he thinks that way. He's been there every time Minho has done a terrible act, whether it be hurting someone, destroying property, corrupting thoughts or digging through memories, Jisung has seen it first hand.

There is no reason for him to feel sympathy.

But he did, and has confronted them too many times about abandoning him while they leave. "He's sick, he needs help," He'd say.

"So he'll get help from whoever catches and arrests him. He'll be put in a mental institution or something," Changbin would respond. "They'll know what to do."

"But-"

"Jisung, it's final."

Jisung put more up of a fight than Felix or Hyunjin did. They were stunned by how easily the rest of the group had accepted them joining them, and they didn't know what to do about their friend who had taken care of them when no one else had. They felt guilty to leave him behind, but they couldn't follow his lead anymore. It hurt them to hurt others. They couldn't live like that anymore.

But whether or not it was because of Jisung, Changbin felt wrong tying up Minho's wrists and ankles and covering his eyes with a blindfold. But he had to get his thoughts straight, because he knew that having Minho stick around meant bad news. And he would never endanger his team.

Ever.

"Are you guys ready?" He asks, looking at Hyunjin and Seungmin, who were helping escort Minho to their drop off point.

They nod in response. Changbin decides to ignore their hands, which are entangled together as usual. Looking at them makes him feel lonely, and he does not want to deal with that on his plate along with all his other problems.

As he guides Minho into the shadow to travel to the drop off point, Changbin can't help but wonder about what Felix had said earlier. "It doesn't feel right," He said, "Ever since you captured him I haven't felt him in my head at all. I haven't had this relief in years." What could that mean? Did Minho stop using his abilities? Why? How could he do such a thing to himself, who Changbin thought thrived off his special powers? Was he in pain? Overwhelmed?

Whatever it was, it made it easier to plan. Without Minho poking around, Chan and Woojin were able to give instructions to those delivering Minho to the drop off point. If he doesn't know where he is, they can leave the city without him on their tail. It seemed too perfect.

It probably is.

They disappear through the shadow, and reappear in an open storage unit.

"Changbin, you missed." Seungmin remarks. The older shoots him a glare as he pushes Minho forward, out of the unit.

"We're in the right area, so shut up." He responds. Hyunjin elbows his friend in the stomach while grinning a bit, then moves to help Changbin with Minho as they traverse through the industrial zone. It's early morning now, around 7 am, and the air is crisp and pinches at their lungs. There isn't anyone around, which is good because they're probably trespassing and running away if their caught is not something Changbin is up for right now. He's tired, stressed, and just wants to get this crazy ass bitch off of his hands.

There's a shipping container that Changbin notices he can tie Minho's bindings to. The handles on the door should hold him well, or at least until they get away from here. He shoves Minho against the container. The prisoner loses his breath and coughs, trying to get some air back in his lungs. Changbin ties the ropes to the handles, keeping Minho pressed against the container while Hyunjin turns. He can't watch.

Minho doesn't say a word, and Changbin is very surprised. For such a clever tongued guy, you'd think he'd do something.

Changbin wraps a layer of shadows around Minho's wrists, binding the rope tighter. He shouldn't be able to get away now. But there's still a sinking feeling in Changbin's stomach. Minho could take control of any of them right now and set himself free. He could do what he wanted, he's the most powerful-

"I won't." Minho suddenly snapped at Changbin. "I'm never going into your heads again."

Changbin chuckled. "Isn't that what you did just now? Listening to my little thoughts?"

"Maybe if you weren't so damn loud I wouldn't have had to. Wasn't my fault, shadow boy." Changbin notices MInho eyeing Hyunjin, who has turned around again and is staring at his friend in disbelief, probably since they haven't heard a word out of Minho for hours.

Hyunjin clears his throat before speaking, but the words still come out shaky and scared. "What made you change your mind? About... others' minds?"

Minho's bangs hang in front of his eyes, greasy and thin. His eyes are piercing through them, and if looks could kill, this one definitely would. "You have to trust me."

"Trust you with what?" Seungmin snaps back quickly, "In what way are you at all trustworthy?"

"Hear me out-"

"I don't think we should." Changbin wraps a shadow around the boy's mouth, keeping his lips shut and silencing his words. Changbin backed up from where he was holding him against the container and took another look at the prisoner.

Frail, dirty, and angry. Or, he was angry. Now, he just looks defeated.

So, they won. Right?

Changbin nods to Seungmin and Hyunjin as a silent order to return to the shadow that they appeared through. Seungmin tried pulling Hyunjin along by his hand, but the tall storm user stood his ground, watching his friend as he slunk back towards the shipping container. Lost, and full of despair.

He was acting,

He had to be.

Minho was influencing him. He wouldn't change. He could never change.

"Hyunjin, let's go." Seungmin tugged as his hand again, but no such luck.

"We have to listen-"

"Are you brain dead?" Changbin snaps, "Or is he frolicking around in your mind, feeding you thoughts you don't actually believe? Wake up, Hyunjin."

"I know him. I know him better than anyone." He protests, "Minho has never been defeated like this. He wants to be heard. He's trying."

Seungmin squeezes Hyunjin's hand. "It's too risky. He could be deceiving us,"

"And if he's not? Then we're leaving a helpless kid in the middle of nowhere."

Seungmin turns to look at Changbin. 

"I'm not falling for this. I'm leaving, with or without you guys." He says, keeping his anger at bay while he starts to stomp back to the storage unit they arrived in. 

"Let's just bring him back, and ask Chan and Woojin what to do," Seungmin calls after him. Changbin scoffs. This dumb kid with his dumb ideas. "Maybe, unlike some people I know, would like to hear what he has to say! I know Woojin would. How about Chan?"

Dammit.

Changbin turns around, forces Minho off the container with shadows from around him and drags him across the pavement until he lands at his feet. Changbin bends down and grabs Minho's face. "You better put up a damn good argument, or I'm throwing you in the ocean."

The four of them travel back through the shadows to the apartment, where they're met with some confused boys.

"Y'all had one job." Jisung said with a smirk. "And yet somehow, you failed!"

"Can it." Changbin playfully hits his best friend before turning to Chan and Woojin. "Mega Mind over hear has something to say." He unwraps the shadow from Minho's face and the kid lets out a gasp.

"Could he breathe?" Felix asks in worry, making Changbin scowl. Nobody should care for him. Nobody.

"I don't know. Probably?" He said it to provoke him, and provoke him it did. He's almost fuming as Changbin drops his friend on the ground in a heap.

"So, what is it then?" Chan asks Minho, who's on the ground and hasn't moved. "Got something to declare?"

Changbin notices Jeongin behind the crowd, holding tightly onto Felix's arm. He shouldn't be here right now. He quickly travels across the room and puts a hand on the younger kid's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Jeongin jumps. "I... why?"

"I know you don't like being around Minho. Would you like to leave? I can bring you to the other room."

Jeongin's cheek flash pink before he shakes his head. "I'm fine. I can face it." Changbin nods and stays by his side, just as Minho has sat up and opened his mouth to speak.

"I can help you guys."

"How?" Woojin asks, his response quick as if he knew how he was going to interrogate before it even began. "What could we need from you?"

"Protection." It's a deadpan response. "Support."

"From you? Sorry, it doesn't strike me as something you would do." Woojin crosses his arms.

"I've changed."

"In 1 day? Sorry, this isn't a shitty fantasy tale." Woojins snaps. Chan places an arm before Woojin, forcing the latter to calm down a bit. Changbin notices the way Chan is looking at him. How did they become so close so fast? It feels strange, seeing all his friends become closer with almost strangers. Jisung has already established a silly comradery with Felix and Hyunjin, but Changbin had nobody. Despite his efforts with Jeongin, he can tell the youngest is still intimidated by his dark demeanor. Ugh. This is too hard.

"I will listen to your commands," Minho says, almost urgently, he's running out of time, "I will follow your rules, I will put myself before the team, I hurt only those that hurt the team and I will never enter your minds without permission. Ever."

"This isn't a good idea," Changbin approaches Chan and puts a hand on his shoulder, "He could be manipulating you as he makes those false promises."

"He's not lying." Felix says. "If you don't trust him, trust me." 

The whole room fell into an uncomfortable silence, until Minho cleared his throat.

"So...?"

Chan sighs. "He'd be convenient to have around,"

"You can't be serious." Changbin scoffs, "Have you forgotten everything he's done?"

"I haven't forgotten anything," Chan sends Changbin one of his classic glares, one that really scares you. "If we need to ditch him at some point, we can."

Changbin looks at Woojin for support, but the other guy is standing there, nodding his head to whatever Chan says.

Chan may practically be his brother, but Changbin can't accept this. Having a complete psychopath on their team? He has to be manipulating them, right? And Felix too, right? There's no way. There is no way.

"You guys are making a bad decision." 

"If you hate it so much, you can leave." Seungmin snaps from the corner. Woojin shoots his younger friend a look.

"Well, Dirt Boy-"

"Everybody, shut up!" Felix shouts above the arguing. Beside him, Jeongin is shaking. They all fall silent, realizing that the small room probably wasn't the best place to have a fight. Especially with Jeongin around. He's looking overwhelmed, and it's increasingly worrying Changbin.

Chan sighs again. Changbin can see how tired he is, and he suddenly feels apologetic. Chan does a lot for his team, and all the new people and obstacles thrown at him recently, he probably has millions of thoughts running through his head. But in all the years he's known Chan, he's never made a bad decision. He knows what's best for the team.

Changbin slumps into the couch as Chan confirms with everybody that this is happening. And Changbin is just going to have to accept it.

After it all settles and Chan and Woojin meet privately to talk about transportation, and the new situation that has been tossed to them, Hyunjin grabs Seungmin and pulls him into one of the empty bedrooms. His heart is racing, and he can almost feel his thoughts bouncing around inside his head.

"What's wrong- Hyunjin!" Seungmin tries to pull Hyunjin's hands away from his head, as he was tugging at his hair, hoping it would stop the thoughts from battling it out inside of his brain. "Breathe,"

But Hyunjin can't breathe. He can only spew out randoms words and try not to let the damn tears fall and show his weakness. "He's broken he's scared he's changing he's better he's broken he's scared-"

"Hyunjin!"

"What!" He shouts, releasing his hands from his head so aggressively that Seungmin jumped back. Outside, a huge crack  
' of thunder was heard. Rain started to pour. "What, what, what!" He continues to shout. Between the hair that has fallen in front of his eyes, Hyunjin catches a glance of Seungmin, who has backed up against the wall. It was the first time he'd ever seen fear on his best friend's face that he had caused.

He immediately felt his heart rate slow down, and the voices and thoughts in his head began to dissipate. "I'm sorry,"

"I am too." Seungmin said as Hyunjin helped him stand straight up again, "I've never seen you break like that."

"It's never been that bad."

"You've had a freak out like that before?" Seungmin asks, sitting the two of them down on the bed in the room.

Hyunjin sighs, trying to get the memories out of his head. "Yeah, a few times. Felix can tell you about them if you're curious. They aren't my best moments."

"I'd be more even more terrified if they were." Seungmin rests his hand on Hyunjin's, hoping it gives a sense of comfort.

"You saw how he looked," Hyunjin mutters, "He was scared. I've never seen him like that before. He looked hopeless."

"I did see. He wasn't the Minho he's built a reputation for."

"But is him coming with us really the best option?"

"I don't know."

"Felix was ready to defend him."

"You aren't?"

Hyunjin wants to take a minute to think about it, but it seems that his mind has already made up the decision. Of course he would defend him. It would kill him inside if he didn't. Minho saved him and Felix. What would it have been for if they were just going to throw him away?

"I am." The words feel foreign for some reason. "But saying that makes me feel untrustworthy." 

"It doesn't." Seungmin assures him, "If something goes wrong, I know you'll make the right decision."

Will he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year!  
> im sorry it took me so long ;-; this is hard to write and keep entertaining so im trying my best! school and stress can't get the best of me haha


	8. Vigilantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plans are put to action  
> but nothing seems to go the way anyone wants it to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeongin's braces shall live on in this fic, and i'll be damned if they come off in my universe.  
> but in all seriousness i cried when he got them off my b is growing UP

"Can I bring snacks?"

"No, Jisung, you can't bring snacks." Chan says as he shoves another package of instant oatmeal into the duffel bag he's currently packing. "We should only bring food that will keep us healthy and on our feet." Woojin chuckles at Jisung's pout as the kid leaves his potato chips behind.

"But... oatmeal? Really? Who in their right mind enjoys oatmeal?"

Woojin raises his hand and looks around for people to back him up.

"I like it too." Chan says, zipping up the duffel bag. "Now, are we getting a move on? Did you get the vans, Jisung?"

Jisung groans, flopping down on the couch in the main room. "I did, but I don't understand why you thought minivans were a good idea. They're ugly and I'll feel like I'm in a dysfunctional family with these people or something."

Chan and Woojin share a laugh before Chan gives him a reason, which is "We'll blend in with all the other nuclear families."

"But we aren't a nuclear family! We aren't even a family!"

"Not with that attitude we aren't." Hyunjin comes in with Seungmin at his heels. Felix follows shortly with Jeongin holding on to his shirt. Woojin sees him give Chan a small smile as a greeting. His braces glistened in the unnatural light that sat above the couch in the main room. It hurt Woojin's eyes so much he was glad to be leaving.

Leaving. Escaping. Running. It seemed like a concept so out of this world he thought it would never come to be. But here he was, putting bag upon bag on his back so he could carry them down to the vans they'd be using.

The goal? Escape to the countryside and hopefully out of the country. As far as they can get. To hide from the terrors that is their homeland.

"Everybody ready?" Woojin asks. "We should get going." Chan nods. He tells Jisung to get Minho, who for some reason only interacts with the boy who can bend matter. It's quite strange... when did they have the time together for Minho to get attached?

The nine of them leave the apartment behind.

Woojin split them into the two (Jisung was right, they are ugly) minivans. Jeongin only felt safe with Chan and Felix, so he sent those three together, along with Seungmin and Changbin. He, Hyunjin, Jisung and Minho would go in the other van. Hyunjin because he knew how to deal with Minho if he went awol, and Woojin thought he might just be strong enough to hold him back if Plan A didn't work. And Jisung so Minho felt a little bit comfortable, at least. If Minho was going to be a part of their team, Woojin thought he at least should be given a chance. The probability of him betraying them is high, but the risk is something Woojin is willing to risk.

The only problem with travelling separately is if they somehow become split up, how will they find each other again? Woojin brought it up to Chan as they watched the rest of the group get into the vans. 

"Let's just have a plan to go west. Make it to the ocean. We'll probably be able to take a boat." Chan says.

"Will we have enough money? What if people see us?" Woojin asks, multiple risks coming as a result of that plan.

Chan looks into one of the vans. The parking garage is silent aside from their voices. If people come down here, they'll see the group trying to leave, and could possibly recognize them. They need to get a move on. He sees Minho eyeing them from the backseat. "Well," He gives Minho an awkward grin, "I guess having a mind master with us could give us a few advantages."

With that said, they separate and the group takes off into the streets. 

Woojin expected Jisung to at least make some conversation, but the drive started off dead silent. And extremely, extremely awkward. Jisung sat in the passenger's seat, fiddling with the random things he was finding in the glove compartment and in the door.

"Where did you find these?" Woojin asks. Jisung had been tasked to find two normal looking vehicles for them to travel in, and he'd returned with one beige/grey (probably white in it's earlier days) minivan and another red one with too many dents in the bumper.

"You know those places where people drop off their junky cars? You know..." He used his hands for emphasis, but it didn't help at all. "Before they're recycled for parts?"

"Like that one scene in High School Musical 3?" Hyunjin asks from the backseat. "Where Chad and Troy are singing?"

"Yeah!"

Woojin gapes in disbelief. These kids are... something else. "You found decently running cars there?"

Jisung laughs. "Absolutely not. I went there, was unsuccessful and stole them from a parking lot."

"That, in no way, helped our current criminal record." Woojin sighs, smiling a bit as he imaged Jisung forcing the two vans down the street with his power. When did he have time to do that? It must have been in the early hours of the morning after they had decided on the plan. After that had all gone down, most of the people under that roof had tried to get a decent amount of sleep before they left. While sleeping was an option, Woojin and Chan had thought it might be hard if everyone is feeling anxious about being in the open and with exposure to the public eye.

They exited the city.

Woojin noticed Jisung turn on the radio out of his peripheral and the sound of voices filled the silent vehicle. As Jisung skipped between music stations, he landed on a news story. Of course, he had turned it on at a perfect time.

"After disappearing at the site of the destruction at the bank, a few of the missing so-called "superhumans" were identified in an industrial area early this morning. Investigators have reason to believe that the missing teenagers labelled as "superhumans" are indeed some of the vigilantes that have been terrorizing the city. While it was previously just an assumption, someone witnessed the one who controls the shadows and he has been identified as Seo Changbin, who went missing 4 years ago at the age of 13. Along with him was Hwang Hyunjin, controller of storms, Kim Seungmin, wielder of nature, and another unidentified figure who the witness believed to be the vigilante who has manipulated and controlled many innocent citizens' minds. His identity is currently unknown. Investigators are currently on the search for 2 other missing teenagers who disappeared at a similar time, Han Jisung and Lee Felix. Detectives and special forces are asking pedestrians to keep a look out and report anything strange."

Woojin can feel a heavy weight on his chest. He looks in the review mirror and sees Hyunjin and Minho, faces white with fear. And to Jisung, who is frantically trying to change the channel.

The car goes back to silence.

"Minho," Woojin clears his throat. He looks up from where his eyes were focused on his feet. "Can you send freaky telepathy messages?"

"Yes."

"I need you to tell Felix who's been identified, and who they're looking for. So he can tell Chan. And make sure to not freak out Jeongin."

Minho nods, focusing his eyes into empty space and doing as Woojin told him to do (or he at least hoped he had listened). 

"So," JIsung says, not bothering to turn around to the people behind him. Without the radio on, everything is easy to hear. "Changbin," He pauses after saying his best friend's name, "and Hyunjin have been exposed. Minho is.... being looked for?"

"They won't find me." He says. "And Felix has informed Chan."

"Why won't they find you?" Woojin asks.

"It's something I'm not proud of,"

"I bet you've done tons of things like that," Jisung remarks. Minho sends him a scowl.

"Well?"

"I erased my family's memory of me before I left." He says bluntly, glare still held on the back of Jisung's head. "If there's no one to remember me, there's nothing to report. I don't exist."

"Pretty sure you exist, dude," Jisung makes a cheeky move again.

"Hey, watch it." Hyunjin snaps, kicking the back of Jisung's seat. 

Woojin is ready to tune out the bickering about to ensue, but it's quiet. Jisung has his lips shut tight, as if holding back his tongue from saying things he doesn't want to say. Hyunjin is running his hands over his hands as if he's extremely nervous for something, and Minho is rubbing his right temple while staring off into space.

"You okay, Hyunjin?" He asks from the driver's seat.

"Absolutely."

"You look nervous."

"I feel weird. I feel the calm before the storm, you know?"

"Is that a package deal with the Thor powers?" Jisung asks, earning himself another kick to the back of his seat.

It seemed like a funny joke, until Minho raised his hand and pointed into the distance. At first, Woojin couldn't see what he was pointing at. He thought it was just cars in the distance.

"I saw a roadblock. My mind showed me a roadblock but... it wasn't this early." Minho says, voice airy and far away.

There are cars in the distance, but they're lined up across the road, blocking their path.

Instead of stopping, Woojin presses on the gas.

"What are you doing?" Hyunjin asks crazily, "You're gonna get us killed!"

There's a sudden loud pop.

A hole has been shot through the windshield. 

"This isn't good, guys!" Hyunjin shouts.

Woojin hears Jisung breathing heavily beside him. He places his hand across Jisung's chest, in case the incoming impact hurts him. But instead he feels something wet. Is Jisung sweating? Is he this scared-

He pulls his hand away and it's covered in sticky, dark blood.

He halts to a stop, the roadblock not too far away. Whoever has stopped them is visible, and can see the distress as they've pulled over.

"Jisung, Jisung, Jisung," Woojin scrambles around, looking for something to resist the bleeding from the wound. His breaths are sharp and it's the only sound in the van aside from Minho muttering words under his breath, no doubt telling the others that Jisung has been shot.

And Hyunjin is getting out of the car.

"What are you doing!?" Minho shouts at his friend, "Get back in here before you get killed, you dumbass!"

But Hyunjin sneaked around to the back of the car and hid there. While Minho was yelling at him, Chan's minivan sped right past them.

With... Chan.. on the roof...?

"What the hell is happening..." Jisung muttered before passing out.

Woojin's heart was racing as he ripped off his sweater and held it close to Jisung's shoulder where the wound was. Jisung wasn't dying. He's going to be okay.

"Felix said Chan's going to do something stupid!"

"He's on the fucking roof of their van!" Woojin shouts back.

"Yeah, that's pretty stupid!"

-

Seungmin didn't know how the other car ride was doing, but his seemed pretty laid back. Chan was singing along to the music the radio was playing, Changbin slept in the passenger's seat and he and Felix found friendly conversation, while Jeongin also slept, his hand clinging to the arm of Felix's hoodie for security. 

Whenever there was a silence, it was comfortable, until Chan began to sing again and Seungmin would join in depending on the song. Chan seemed to know every lyric played on the radio, while Seungmin knew the popular songs a little bit and joined in whenever he was comfortable.

It was a nice ride.

Until Felix jumped in his seat, saying Minho had entered his mind. His random movement had woken Jeongin up, but with the reassurance that he was okay, the youngest easily fell back asleep. Still, Felix spoke to Chan in English. Seungmin understood most of it, but Changbin, who Chan had just woken up, was lost.

"Minho says Changbin, Hyunjin and Seungmin's identities have been uncovered. Investigators are looking for Jisung and I as well." 

The once comfortable silence had turned awkward and strange.

Chan silently translated to Changbin, who cleared his throat afterwards and sat up in his seat.

"So, what..." He says after a few minutes, "Those of us who they know of or are suspicious should lay low?"

"That's going to be harder than it seems." Chan responds, straining his neck to see what was ahead.

"Why? Why can't I travel us far away? Somewhere I've been before during a vacation or something?"

"Because that's unhealthy and could hurt you a lot!" Chan reminds him, but Changbin keeps persisting.

"It's for the team!"

"You could get seriously hurt!"

"Does it seem like I care?"

"Changbin!"

"Chan!"

Ahead of them, Woojin speeds up. And Chan seems to slow down.

He swallows before saying, "I can see something ahead. A roadblock, or something. We're caught,"

Something makes a popping noise outside. Gunshots.

Chan stops the car. The other van has veered to the side, and they can see movement inside. Then Seungmin eyes Hyunjin get out and sneak behind. What the hell is he doing? Those people have guns! He's going to get shot! Hyunjin... is he that stupid?

"I have an idea." Chan says. "A stupid idea. Someone wake Jeongin up." He unbuckles his seat belt and tells Changbin to get in the driver's seat. After a weird maneuver, Chan tells him to step on it. "Hard."

Felix explains to Jeongin what's happening, while Chan rolls down the window.

"What are you doing?" Changbin asks as he presses harder on the gas. They're speeding towards the roadblock.

And Chan is climbing out of the window. 

"What the hell!?" But Changbin doesn't stop driving. As they pass their friends, rain starts to pour down.

Hyunjin. 

They inch closer and closer to the blockade. Seungmin, Felix and Jeongin brace for impact.

But instead of crashing into anything, the people and cars in their way are blown off the road. Changbin kept driving through the now open space, and when Seungmin looked behind him he could see Woojin speeding to catch up, and Hyunjin flying beside the van.

The people of the blockade were in such a shock of what Chan had did, and they were also on the ground, in pain, so no one had the immediate urge to chase after them.

Changbin slowed down to let Chan back in through the window, where he was met with equal shouts of praise and anger.

"That was the most stupid and most awesome thing ever." Changbin said angrily. "You should be glad you aren't dead."

"Speaking of dead, Jisung was shot. We need to rendevous." Felix says. "Now."

Minho must have sent him another telepathic message.

"He says there's an abandoned campground in this area." Felix adds, pointing to a sketchy path that forks off the main road. "In there. I need to heal him now."

Changbin sighs before turning right onto the path and through the woods that came after it. They passed an abandoned check in booth, with the other half of their team trailing behind them. 

They stopped at a site pretty far from the entrance. Felix jumped out, ready to help haul Jisung out of the van, but he opened the passenger's door to see Jisung sitting there, face pale and his chest soaked in blood. But...

"He's still alive."


	9. Anything is Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tension is high.  
> but in the midst of it all there is normalcy.

His eyes fly open.

Everything is blurry and he can only see the brief sun light coming through the trees above him.

And that's when the sudden feeling of fire erupts in his chest.

"Wha-" Jisung sits up quickly, only to meet a dozen hands pushing him back down. "What?"

"At least he's awake," He hears someone say. His vision clears and he sees Felix hovering above him, hands on his chest and eyes closed in concentration. "But I can still feel everything struggling to close."

"Have you ever dealt with something like this before?" Jisung hears Changbin ask.

"Never a wound this extreme, in such close quarters to vital organs. But I can do it. I just can't have everyone surrounding me."

Jisung watches everyone but Changbin and Chan back up. He counts them. 8. Everyone made it. He tries to open his mouth to talk again but Felix shushes him.

"I can't have you talking. You'll just have to hold in your smart ass thoughts for a few more minutes."

Jisung rolls his eyes, earning a laugh from his two friends. Even Felix smirks a little at his own joke. Jisung looks around. They're at a campsite in the middle of the woods, and the remainder of the group is sitting on a rotting wooden picnic table. They've begun to softly converse with each other now that they know that Jisung is okay, but one person isn't paying attention to the conversation. Minho is staring at him, and Jisung makes eye contact without realizing. Minho's mouth opens but no words come out. Instead, Jisung hears his voice in his head. He jumps at the sudden sound.

_?How are you feeling_

_Like there's a volcano erupting inside my chest._

_.I'm glad you woke up_

Jisung's stomach drops further down than it already had. Why was Minho treating him this way? Why, with the others, he was cold and snappy, but when he spoke to Jisung it was soft and enticing? It worried Jisung, like he was going to be manipulated if he wasn't careful.

But Minho promised he wasn't going to do that anymore. Jisung so badly wants to trust the changing man.

 _Me too,_ He replies (thinks? Minho is the only one doing any work here).

Minho continues to watch him without saying anything. His eyebrows are bent. Jisung sends a shot in the dark and hopes it works.

_Are you worried? About me?_

_._ _Of course I'm worried_

_Why?_

_Let's just say I've taken quite the liking to you, Han Jisung_

The way Minho's voice says his name sends shivers down his spine. Why does Jisung peak his interest?

Jisung can't help but question Minho's sudden loyalty to the group. Who decides they've had a change of heart overnight like that? And can they be trusted? They didn't even give Minho the chance to prove himself... they just up and left with their long time enemy in tow.

Then again, everyone was just fine letting Hyunjin and Felix on board. Maybe it was because of Hyunjin's connection to Seungmin, or maybe it wasn't. Either way... did the group make a good decision? Jisung can't seem to get this thought out of his head, and his friends forcing him to be silent is giving him time to let his thoughts run wild.

_You're uneasy_

Minho's voice surprises him, but he doesn't jump the way he did before.

_This feels extremely weird. And, if you hadn't noticed, I'm not good at keeping my mouth shut._

_I have noticed. But it's admirable_

Jisung's hands tighten at Minho's comment.

Felix suddenly gasps for breath as he takes his hands of Jisung's chest and falls to the ground at Changbin's feet. 

"Done," He says breathlessly, sitting up on the palms of his hands, "Holy shit I'm tired."

"Get some rest," Chan orders. Felix lies down on the dirt and instantly falls asleep. "Not what I meant," Chan sighs, "But it will have to do." Chan lifts him into the air with his mind and moves him over to the backseat of the red minivan.

Jisung sits up. So much of the pain in his chest is gone and all that is left is the slight feeling of heart burn. He's tired as well, but nowhere near as tired as Felix is. He deserves all the rest in the world. If he hadn't been with them...

Well, Jisung would have been dead a long time ago.

His chest tightens, but it isn't from his injury. He could have  _died._ And he most definitely would have, had Felix been compromised. The memories of when the bullet pierced the window repeated in his head. It was a harmless sounding pop that could have been heard as a rock in the wheel or bouncing on the roof, but instead it was a weapon of killing. Jisung accepts that Minho had the right to be worried.

Had it been the other way, Jisung would have been as well.

He turns to look at Changbin, who's gaping at him. "What?"

Suddenly his best friend has engulfed him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry Chan and I were separated from you maybe if I had been in the front seat instead of you-"

"Shut up," Jisung cuts into Changbin's rambling. He can feel Changbin's tears soaking into his shirt. He lets his own fall. His attention is brought to Chan, who is returning from laying Felix down. At the sight of his family curled up together on the dirt, he joins them, arms holding both of his younger brothers tightly.

"I'm glad you're okay," He mumbles in between sharp breaths due to his crying, "I don't know what I would do it you weren't."

Jisung's face distorts in agony at the idea of being separated from his family.

They sit there for a long time, until Chan says everybody should huddle up. The sky is turning darker, and Hyunjin notes that it's going to rain soon.

"Can't you stop it?" Jeongin asks.

"Not a natural downfall," Hyunjin replies, "What... Do you have something against rain?" The tone is almost 

Jeongin's face turns red in his cheeks while shrugging. "Makes me itchy."

Jisung's face scrunches in confusion but Chan quickly changes the topic. "Who's hungry?"

Time passes and rain starts to fall. 

The two cars had their trunk doors lifted and beside each other to provide an overhang from the rain. The team resided in either trunk with the back seats pushed forward for more room. They're all seated and eating whatever food was easiest to open (energy bars, snack bags, etc) and were eating in silence. Well, aside for the ruffling of plastic and the occasional loud crunch. It wasn't completely silent though, thanks to the rain pelting down on the overhang in between the vans. Sometimes Hyunjin and Seungmin would exchange a few words from their side of the makeshift camp. They were squished over there with Felix, Woojin and Minho, while Jisung, Chan, Changbin and Jeongin were in the other minivan. 

Jisung knew someone had to ask the question burning their minds, so he did. "What's our next move? They're anticipating us." He watches Chan shoot a look to Woojin, who has stopped chewing his energy bar.

"Well," Chan starts slowly, "That's a hard question. Where are we supposed to go if they know which way we're headed?"

"There isn't a way to evade it..." Minho mutters.

"Can you speak up?" Changbin asks with a fake polite tone. Jisung elbows him in the side.

"I can't explain it..." Minho admits, glaring at Changbin, "but I just  _know_ that at some point we're going to have to face them."

"No shit," Changbin snaps, "We're on the run! We'll eventually get caught!"

"We will?" Jeongin's voice pipes up through the noise and shuts everybody up easily.

Chan sighs and flicks Changbin in the forehead before turning to Jeongin. "We don't know that for sure. We just have to be careful right now."

The group falls back into a now awkward silence. The rain continues to pelt the overhang.

Minho suddenly leaves the back of the minivan and walks out into the rain, disappearing into the woods.

"Well, there goes our Resident Evil Mastermind." Changbin chuckles. "Who wants to bet he doesn't come back?"

"Jesus Christ!" Jisung gets up from his position as well, "Can you stop being such a dick?"

"What?" Changbin scoffs, "Are you serious? Are you defending him?"

"I'm not defending his past. I'm defending him for who he is  _now_."

Jisung moves to leave but Changbin grabs his arm. "Are you really picking him over me?"

"We both know I'd always pick you. But right now I'm trying to bring a vital team member back. So let me go."

Changbin stares at him in disbelief as Jisung grabs a plastic spoon and walks into the rain, following Minho. 

Should he have thought it through before walking into some random woods in the middle of nowhere in the dark while it's raining? Most definitely. But here he is, a plastic spoon in hand and feet rather damp. He was also still a bit tired from the events from earlier in the day, so walking wasn't the best idea. And how the hell was he supposed to find him in this mess?

But it seemed like every god and spirit was on Jisung's side today, because Minho happened to stop right before a pond that was in his way of walking.

"Where are you going?" He asks, causing Minho to jump in surprise.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Answer my question first."

Minho furrows his eyebrows before replying slowly. "Just needed to go for a walk." His hair was wet and sticking to his forehead. Jisung could feel his heart start to race. What was he doing here? Why wasn't Felix or Hyunjin chasing after their friend?

"I'm sorry for what he said. I'm sorry for everything he's said up until now..."

"You don't have to apologize for him,"

"Don't I? He won't, and I haven't stopped him until tonight."

"It's fine, Jisung. His words can't hurt me." He wipes his wet hair aside. Right, the rain.

"I brought this," He shows the spoon he took along.

Minho shifts his gaze between Jisung and the spoon. Then he smiles. A real smile. The first smile out of Minho he's seen. And then he laughs.  _Laughs._  

"What are you going to do with a spoon?" He asks between gasps of air. He's bent over with a hand on his knee.

Is a spoon really that funny?

"Oh!" Jisung finally realizes why this is hilarious, "You must have forgot," He holds the spoon handle in a fist, grabs the top and pulls it towards the sky.

And to Minho's disbelief, it grows. And grows. Until it begins to spread out. And forms a white, plastic umbrella.

"It's raining." Jisung states, taking a step towards Minho with the newly formed umbrella in hand. "You're getting all wet."

Minho takes his own step forward so they are under the safety of the once plastic spoon. "You don't say..."

Jisung can feel Minho's breath on his nose. 

The silence isn't awkward, but Jisung can still feel his heart pounding. Why does Minho affect him this way?

"Are you..." He doesn't really want to say it, "Are you messing with my brain right now?"

Minho's eyes widen. "Why would I be doing that?"

His cheeks burn. "I just thought... because... I-"

"Because I make you nervous? Because every time I'm close to you," Minho leans his head down closer to Jisung's, "Your heart beats a million miles a minute?"

"And you know this how?" He tries to take the attention away from himself. Minho knows so much without having to enter his head... how does he do that?

"I know this," Minho wraps his hand around Jisung's which is holding the umbrella, "because you do the exact same thing to me." He squeezes Jisung's hand and Jisung can hardly breathe. A raindrop rolls down the side of Minho's face. His heart is thumping out of his chest and despite being in the cold rain, he's sweating and suddenly really warm.

"You really know everything, don't you?" Jisung says under his breath and follows it with a chuckle. He takes Minho's other hand in his own. "This is really cheesy."

"I know, right?" Minho agrees, "But I'm glad something this mundane can happen between people like us. People who lead our kind of lives."

"Everything seems normal right now." Jisung tightens his grip on Minho's hand. "Do you think...?

"Do I think... what?"

"Do you think we'll make it? Do you believe we'll escape?"

Minho sighs and tilts his head to the side. "Anything is possible."

"I stopped believing in that a long time ago."

He smirks. "You fell in love with me, didn't you? Tell that to Jisung last week."

Jisung coughs into his shoulder and drops Minho's hand to hit him on the chest. "Who said anything about love? You're a go-getter, you know that?"

"I know."

Jisung can't help but smile. If he hasn't been impulsive and brought Minho back with them, would this have happened? Would they have become closer? Is this fate or coincidence? And how did he develop feelings for a villain, and in that short amount of time? It's only been 3 days.

The first time he saw Minho's face was when they were going to rescue Jeongin. He remembers thinking that he was just another waste of a pretty face used on an awful person. Then he saw the terror and betrayal when Hyunjin had revealed information to Seungmin. To Jisung, Minho was lost and depended on his two friends. So, was Minho really ever evil? This is the question Jisung has had on his mind for the last few days. What were his motivations for his actions towards the public?

Could he love someone with that past, even if they have changed?

Minho seems like such a drastically different person now.

"I know what you're thinking," Minho interrupts his thoughts.

Jisung sends him a glare. "I thought you weren't mind-reading me,"

"I don't have to when you think so loud. It hurts, honestly,"

Jisung hits his chest again.

"I know I'm untrustworthy." Minho states taking his hand off of Jisung's on the umbrella. "But I remember what you said the night when we talked. You said you saw the good in me. Do you still believe that? Do you think there's hope?"

"Of course," Jisung says, "Why wouldn't I? I  _do_ see good in you. You have changed so much."

"And that's good?"

Jisung takes Minho's hand and puts it back on the umbrella. "It's great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to get that Minsung in there lmao  
> excuse the typos I've been Cramming this in to fit my one chapter a month thing


	10. It's Scary, Isn't It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it all becomes a bit more comfortable

"You can't just exclude us!" Jisung exclaims as Chan places two hands on his friend's shoulders to calm him down. Jeongin watches as he walks away from the group, to the old and busted picnic table in the campsite they've resided in for now. The table, for some reason, is always damp, so Jeongin doesn't particularly like to sit on it. Instead, he leans his leg against it and watches.

"I'm sorry," Chan says, "But this is a conversation that I don't want to get out of hand. I need the few of us to come to a rational decisions without a million voices shouting at us. Okay?"

"You don't think we can make good decisions?" Jisung questions, pulling himself out of Chan's grasp. "Because we're younger than you guys?"

"Jisung, you know that isn't true." Woojin says calmly, backing up Chan. Jisung huffs and stalks off in Jeongin's direction.

Even just after brushing with death, Jisung is full of fire. But sometimes, like now, he needs to bring it down. Jeongin watches as he sits on the table and looks off into the woods. He wants to say something, but doesn't know what. He hasn't spoken enough to Jisung for him to intervene on this situation. So he stays quiet. Eventually, the rest of the so-called "excluded" join them, (except for Minho, who resides in the backseat of one of the minivans. They still don't trust him). Felix, Hyunjin and Seungmin sit down and mutter about it being unfair. Jeongin doesn't mind though. He doesn't want to be involved with those things. It's too much pressure. He'd rather his friends worry about those things, because they know how t deal with it. Well, hopefully they do.

The five of them begin to talk and tried to forget how they were just excluded from an important conversation. Jisung seems very distracted, but Jeongin understands. He can feel himself itching to move and walk around. He wanted to talk to Chan because he hasn't been able to speak to him since Jisung almost died.

That thought still hurts to think about. Jisung almost died and Jeongin did nothing to help. He could have blasted the barrier out of the way and-

Just imagining made his breathing funny.

"Are you okay?" Someone nudges Jeongin in the side. Hyunjin.

"Huh?"

"You started to breathe weird..." He said.

"I'm fine." He doesn't know why Hyunjin makes him so nervous. Maybe it's because he was there when Minho first tried to take him, maybe it's because he likes storms while they terrify himself. Why would Hyunjin be scared of fire if he can extinguish it with the snap of his finger?

"Are you sure?" He asks again. Jeongin clenches his fingers on his hoodie. The hoodie Chan had given to him since all of his clothes had been destroyed in the fire.

"What's going on?" A familiar voice asks. He sighs in relief when he hears Felix interrupt. But he feels guilty after. Felix was with Minho and Hyunjin as well, yet he's the only other he trusts aside from Chan (and maybe Changbin. He brought him into the apartment, the first place he's felt safe since he didn't know about his ability). Jeongin moves to stand near Felix, giving a shy smile to Hyunjin. He was sorry, but he had trouble saying so. He returned the awkward grin, then placed his hand on Seungmin's resting on the table.

"I'm fine." Jeongin reassures Felix, before turning back to the group. He began to listen to what Seungmin and Jisung were talking about. Jisung seemed to be hung up on how he, Seungmin and Hyunjin all attended the same middle school but didn't know each other.

"Was it because I wasn't in your class? It's weird that we didn't know each other." Jisung says, eyes wide and head resting on his hands in wonder.

"Hold on- When did you run away?" Hyunjin asks.

"I was 12."

"I remember the teacher mentioning that someone from another class had disappeared," Seungmin says, "She said if we saw him to report to the police."

Jisung laughs. "Yeah that was totally me." Jeongin made a funny face at his reaction. It's like Jisung is... proud of his past? He's proud to have ran away.

"Why did you run away?" He suddenly hears himself asking. Jisung smiles at him then begins to talk.

"After I discovered my powers, my parents thought I was some "devil spawn", so they tried to turn me in to the police, and when I showed up at home they tried to off me a few times until I went and lived at the school for a few days before just leaving everything." He says it so comfortably that it doesn't even sound like a tragic origin story, like in comic books or movies.

"O-Off... you?" Jeongin asks, "Like..."

"They tried to kill me."

"Jisung!" Felix interjects, but Jeongin takes his arm to pull him back.

"Don't. I'm not a child. I know about death." He says bluntly. "I'm sorry, Jisung."

Felix turns a bit pink with embarrassment before muttering a silent apology. Jisung grins and shrugs it off. He's probably gotten this a lot.

"Why doesn't everyone share their tragic superhero origin story?" He suggests excitedly. "I don't know you guys, and I'm a very curious, and nosy person... if you hadn't already noticed. So?"

The group shrugs. Jeongin can feel a shiver run down his spine. Please, anything but that.

"Sure." Hyunjin sits down. "I was casually having a panic attack one day and suddenly a lightning strike set the school's grass field on fire. Then I kept having weird storm experiences until I realized it was me causing it."

"How old were you then?" Jisung asks. Wow, he wasn't kidding about the nosy part.

"Maybe 13?"

"When did you leave home?" This time it's Felix's turn to ask.

"I was 14. I remember how hard it was to leave my family," He sends an apologetic look to Jisung, who shakes his head to say "no worries". "And I couldn't even say goodbye to Seungmin. I left suddenly, then had to hide out in a gas station bathroom when I saw a police patrol. You know, because my face was all over television and whatever since I was missing. Minho found me in the bathroom."

"Did your family report you?" Jeongin asks.

"Yeah. They didn't know of my powers. They thought I was kidnapped or something. Probably still do to be honest." He sighs and tries to play it off casually like Jisung, but Jeongin notices him squeezing Seungmin's hand. It's hard to talk about.

Seungmin goes next. "I was at a zoo and a turtle spoke to me. I was like... 13."

"What?!" Jisung stands up. "Like a whole Harry Potter moment?"

"Yeah!" Seungmin chuckles before continuing. "I ended up leaving my house because my family was worried for our safety. Woojin was someone I knew from auditions. We had come across each other a few times and eventually passed on the street."

"Wait wait wait-" Jisung slams his hands down in the center of the table. "Auditions? Like music auditions?"

"Yeah. Woojin and I wanted to be idols." Seungmin announces it like it isn't a big deal. Because it isn't.

But to Han Jisung? Ha. It's the pinnacle of comedy.

"That's incredible." He explodes into laughter and Seungmin shakes his head in what seems like embarrassment. Jeongin holds back his laughter.

"So you can sing well, then?" Felix asks, shoving Jisung in the shoulder to shut him up.

Seungmin shrugs. "Yeah. But please don't make me."

"Don't worry." Felix says. He then continues to tell his story, leaving out the part of how he escaped after inflicting all of the people around him. Jeongin decided not to bring it up, because he could sense Felix was avoiding it in his storytelling. It's definitely not something he's proud of, and Jeongin knows that all too well.

It's his turn now. What the heck does he say?

"You don't have to share," Hyunjin says, "If you really don't want to."

He really doesn't want to.

But he also doesn't want to isolate himself away from his new friends like this. Technically, he's only friends with Felix and Chan. The rest are just... companions. The idea of that makes him feel guilty, so he starts talking.

"I..." He begins, but can feel his heart racing. "I found out about my abilities," That word stings his tongue to say, "just before you guys found me. It came out when I became angry and scared." Felix pressed a hand on the small of his back for comfort. But it only made him more nervous. "Until it all came out. My mom was yelling at me and I just let it all go."

"What happened?" Hyunjin asks.

"You saw what happened to my town." He replies bluntly, not wanting to say it directly. He's hoping they'll pick up on it on their own.

"Y-You did that?" Seungmin asks with wide eyes. He nods solemnly.

"How?" He's surprised to hear Felix behind him. He supposes he's never told Felix about his ability.

"When my mom yelled at me... I could feel it inside of me. Until I shouted back at her and everything burst into flames." His heart is pounding against his chest but the words didn't stop coming. In fact, it felt really good to say it out loud for once. "My entire body on fire, and it had exploded throughout the house. But I couldn't stop. I didn't seem to notice what was happening... I just kept screaming at her."

"Jeongin," Felix places his other hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to..."

"Nah," He grins, "I want to."

With a nod from the rest of his friends, he continues.

"I eventually left the house- body still aflame- and ran around asking for help. I had realized, you know, my house was burning down with my family inside. But no one would help me. And everything I touched when up in huge flames. I tried to get to the police station, but when I arrived they had their guns drawn on me." He takes a deep breath before continuing. He hasn't spoken this much since the whole ordeal had gone down. "In self defense I started to throw... fire? At them? It caused the buildings around the police station to catch on fire, and since the weather had been super dry, everything else seemed to catch as well. Before I knew it, I was huddling in the middle of the street while people tried to escape." He sighed, finishing his story with composure.

He was damn well proud of himself.

"Holy shit," He heard someone say from behind. He turned to see Changbin (the source of the "holy shit") Chan and Woojin. He guesses they had been listening.

"I'm glad you finally spoke of it," Chan says to him with a sad grin. Jeongin is about to ask why he looks that way, when Seungmin has a question.

"So, where did we find you?"

"In what was left of my bedroom." Right where his baby brother's bed was supposed to be. But it was gone.

Everything was gone.

The thought of that hit him again, and he suddenly felt his stomach drop. "I need to go." He says abruptly, backing away from the picnic table. Chan tries to stop him but he finds himself pushing him away.

"I'm sorry." He mutters. He turns and walks into the woods. "I'll be okay."

With that, he disappears.

"Well," Hyunjin breaks the awkward silence that followed, "At least we know why he doesn't like the rain!"

Seungmin kicked him in the ass.

"He's killed people," Jisung mutters, "And he didn't acknowledge it." This time, Hyunjin doesn't have something funny to say.

Nobody has anything to say about that.

-

Changbin was hungry.

Yeah, they had food, but how long was it going to last? At the rate they were going right now, definitely not long enough. So he thought it was rather clever to disappear for awhile and return later with more food to keep them going.

"Absolutely not." Woojin shut down his idea immediately. "Why would you even think to leave on your own?"

"We won't last out here. If we don't get moving soon, we'll run out of food and, now I don't know about you, but I don't want to hear Jisung complaining about having nothing to eat. He may be my best friend but I'm sick of his whining."

"Dude!" Jisung shouts from the other side of the camp. Changbin ignores him.

"But you don't know what could happen out there," Woojin continues to protest against him.

"Did you forget that I can travel just about anywhere I want? If I'm in hot water, I'll hop right back over here and we'll be on our merry way!" Changbin can't grasp why this is so hard for Woojin to understand. "Ugh," Changbin scoffs, "where the hell is Chan? He'd agree with me?"

"Don't be so sure," He hears Chan's voice from inside the grey minivan, "I'm kinda on Woojin's side for this one."

"Are you serious? Are- Are you actually siding against me?" He's too taken aback to say anything else. Just yesterday Jisung stood up for Minho, and now Chan too?

"I'm not against you, Changbin-"

Changbin cuts him off. "No. It's fine. I'm tired of this bullshit." He begins to stalk off when someone grabs his arm. It's Seungmin, holding him back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He shoves Seungmin's hand off of his arm. "Don't touch me."

"Just chill out," This time it was Minho trying to stop him. He and Jisung had been talking alone, but since the commotion started, the entire group's attention had been drawn to it.

"Oh my-" Changbin can't help but laugh. "You! You of all people are trying to stop me? You think I'm in the wrong here? You've  _killed people_. You have no right to speak to me that way!"

"Changbin!" Jisung's voice cuts through the noise. "He hasn't-"

"I'm done." He turns to walk away, but not before saying one last thing. "And don't worry! Since I'm so helpless on my own, I won't be straying far."

With that, he on his way into the trees.

Thankfully, when he slows his pace down, he doesn't hear anyone following him. 

He eventually stops, crouching down and taking a deep breath. He hasn't shouted like that in a while. 

And the guilt is starting to eat at him.

He hates yelling. He hates being angry. But nowadays, he can't help it. Chan and Jisung are never on his side anymore. He feels separated from his family. Seungmin pushes his every nerve, but he doesn't even know why. What has Seungmin done to make him so angry?

He has every right to be angry with Minho. He cannot understand why they have suddenly began to trust him. And Jisung... There's something going on between them. It makes Changbin sick to think about.

But in the end the person he's the most mad at is himself. He's been fighting against everyone so much that he hasn't allowed himself to become closer to Hyunjin, Jeongin and Felix. He doesn't know the first thing about them.

And Jeongin's powers. How are they going to help him develop it if he was so scared of it? More so, how could he possibly want to use it again after all the destruction he's caused?

He needs to get out of here. The sun is setting, and he finds a tree with a shadow falling behind it.

"Changbin." 

The voice makes him jump. He was just about to leave.

Felix is standing there, hands awkwardly in his pockets and lips pursed together.

"What are you doing? Leave me alone." Changbin says this bluntly, hoping it will make Felix go away.

"I know you're trying to leave." 

"Just leave, Felix."

"I want to go with you."

"No, you don't."

"I do!"

"Felix!"

"Changbin?"

He stares him down.

"I know what you're feeling-" 

"I hate that you can do that."

"No- I mean, I can feel that but I know what you're feeling otherwise." Felix takes in a sharp breath. "I can't explain it right now. Are we going?"

Changbin sighs. Whatever. He grabs Felix's wrist and pulls him into the shadow.

They reemerge in harshly lit room. When their eyes adjust, Felix sees that they're in a random aisle in a supermarket.

"Where are we?"

"A grocery store somewhere in Daegu."

Felix recoils in confusion. "That's the opposite direction of where we were heading."

"Your point?" Changbin begins to move through the aisle and grab boxes of crackers and other snacks.

"I guess that's smart. No one expects us to come through here."

"Thanks."

Felix follows Changbin through the mart. Eventually, he begins to ask questions.

"Did you really just want to come for food?" 

"Yeah. What else would I come for?"

"I dunno."

Silence.

"Hey," Changbin rolls his eyes but listens to what Felix is going to say. "Were you guys listening to us tell our stories earlier?"

He shrugs. "I guess we were coming back when Jeongin had just started. I only heard his."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's your story?"

Changbin eyes him from the side. "Nice try."

"Ooo, you got real nervous when I asked that." He says jokingly, looking at a package of cookies. 

"Be quiet."

"But for real," Felix shoves his hands back in his pockets, "It's scary, isn't it? I was freaking out when it was my turn. I've never told anyone that story except for Jeongin. And I didn't even tell them the whole story."

This peaks Changbin's interest. "What did you leave out?"

Felix takes a few seconds to respond. But when he does, even Changbin can feel his weariness. "Just stuff I'm not proud of."

"Well, don't wear yourself out." It sounds half-assed, but he hopes Felix can feel that he really means it.

No one should have things pulled out of them like that.

Changbin grabs a few protein and energy bars. At this point, his hands are full. He grabs a basket and tosses it all in.

"What time is it?" He asks. 

Felix shrugs. Looking outside, the sun has just began to set.

"I don't want to go back just yet." Changbin decides. "Let's go somewhere else." He takes Felix's hand this time, which gives Felix a lot of weird feelings, between Changbin and himself alike. He can feel the indecisiveness that's festering inside.

"Wait-" But he's already been pulled through.

"Sorry," Changbin apologizes. "What were you saying?"

"You didn't pay!"

"They didn't see us." Changbin keeps his grip on Felix's hand and leads him away from the shadow they'd emerged from. They were on the beach in Busan. The sun was still setting and the view was rather beautiful. He realizes that he's still holding Felix's hand so he lets his go. He moves closer to the shoreline then sits in the sand.

"We're just gonna... Sit here?" Felix asks while sitting down next to Changbin. 

"Why not?"

"I dunno."

"You seem so say that a lot."

"I tend to not know a lot." Felix admits. Changbin chuckles to himself before realizing that Felix is serious.

"You weren't kidding?"

"No. I don't understand much since I'm not good at speaking Korean." Felix lies down in the sand and closes his eyes. "But I guess I don't mind too much."

"Why don't you?" Changbin looks behind him at Felix. The sun is making his skin glow. He has freckles, and Changbin never really seemed to notice them before. 

He's rather beautiful. Changbin pushes that thought right out of his mind.

"For my whole life people have been telling me that I'm too young to understand, or they don't bother to tell me what anything means. What I mean is that I'm used to it." Felix says this with ease. Changbin doesn't take his eyes off him, and just watches how he is releasing and relaxing.

"I'm sorry it's been that way." He apologizes sincerely for the first time in a while. It feels good.

"It's whatever. But," He opens one eye to look at Changbin, "It's why I know how you're feeling. All of my ideas are rejected because I can't express them properly, and I'm left behind by the closest people to me. I'm trying to become close to Chan because he's the only one who will always completely understand me, but I feel like he;s not letting me. I know how you're feeling right now, even without my powers."

Changbin just sits there. How is he supposed to respond?

He heaves a sigh, feeling extremely guilty. "I'm sorry."

Felix shakes his head. "Please stop being sorry."

"I can't help it. I'm so selfish for only thinking about myself. I didn't stop for a second to think that anybody else could be feeling the same. And even for your whole life? How can't I be sorry?" Changbin falls on his back. He gets now why Felix is lying like this. It's so comfortable.

"You're the first one to apologize to me for that." Felix says softly. He turns his head to look at Changbin. Their eyes meet, and Felix's irises are shimmering in the golden light. Changbin can feel his cheeks beginning to warm up, and his heart beginning to race.

"We should head back." He says, standing up quickly before his mind can conjure any more thoughts like those of before. He tries to ignore Felix's look of disappointment as he follows him onto his feet. 

"You're right." He agrees. They grab the shopping basket full of food and move back to the shadow. It's almost disappeared due to the sun being almost set. Changbin grabs Felix's arm and pulls him through the shadow.

Felix can feel the nerves again. But this time it's different. Changbin isn't nervous about returning, he's nervous because Felix has that effect on him.

"Are they gonna be mad?" Felix asks as they appear back in the forest.

Changbin shakes his head. "I don't really care if they are, anyway."

Felix watches Changbin walk back into the camp.

His heart is racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seems like the forest is the place for the kiddos to calm down


	11. I Don't Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an eye for an eye and the world goes blind

He didn't necessarily mean to fall asleep. But with his lack of rest and general body ache from sleeping in a car, Felix found that the hum of driving made him quite tired. Jeongin had his head rested on Felix's, so if he just closed his eyes and leaned into his friend he could disappear right then.

So he let himself.

Now, Felix's dreams were weird. They always were.

But this time it was different. Very, very different. He found himself in a grass field. The sky was purple, and all of his friends were walking ahead. It was serene but at the same time, Felix could feel the dread growing inside of all of his friends. He eventually began to feel it too. It was itching to escape, and Felix was having trouble holding it in.

This is what it feels like to inflict. The thought of it makes Felix sick. But what is he supposed to be inflicting on? The only people here are his friends. There isn't a threat.

He follows the group for what feels like forever. Sometimes Jisung, who's at the front, will spin in a circle with his arms flying around, but he continues to walk after. Nobody speaks to each other. The only noise is the rustling of the long grass separating for them to walk through.

Eventually, Minho turns around to look at him.

"Felix," He mutters. He's stopped walking, and waits for Felix to catch up. When he does, Minho speaks again. "Felix, help me."

He cocks his head in confusion. "What do you mean? I don't understand."

A single tear drops from Minho's right eye.

Felix wakes up.

"Finally," Changbin says from beside him, "I've been poking you for about a minute."

He says a quiet apology before shifting uncomfortably in his seat. The three of them (him, Jeongin and Changbin) were too big to be shoved into the same backseat. But Felix and Jeongin didn't want to be separated, and Changbin insisted he and Felix sit together as well.

That had made Felix's ears turn red.

"Why did you wake me up?" He asks. Jeongin is now also awake, Chan is calmly driving the car and Jisung has his legs across Chan's lap and is leaning back on the passenger seat's door.

"We're gonna stop for a while," Chan answers, looking in the rear-view mirror. "Minho's been saying that we need to stop, for whatever reason."

Changbin opens his mouth to say something (no doubt about trusting Minho) but Felix sends him a glare before he can get a word out. It shuts him right up.

Then the feeling comes. The feeling like he had in the dream. To inflict. It made Felix want to vomit. Why is his body telling him to do this? Nobody here is a threat. He repeats the thought over and over in his mind, hoping if he drills it hard enough he'll begin to believe it. There isn't a threat, there isn't a threat, there isn't a threat.

He focuses his vision on the tires of the other minivan. They're spinning. And spinning. Moving forward.

His heart rate rests a little. He's breathing slowly and comfortably.

That's when he hears Minho's voice shouting in his head.

_!TURN AROUND_

Chan slams on the breaks, and the van skids to a stop.

"I guess you heard that too?" Changbin asks, trying to position himself after the sudden stop had thrown them all around in the back seat.

"Yep!" Chan suddenly steps on the gas and tries to turn and head back in the other direction. Felix looks ahead and sees the other van rushing to speed back again as well. And behind them?

A roadblock of police cars, and what Felix assumes is military vehicles. 

They've been caught again.

But this time the roadblock is something they might not be able to get through.

"What do we do?" Jeongin asks, and his worry is so heavy Felix can feel it weighing down on his own shoulders. This is all to heavy for him to bear. If he gets any more feelings pushed on him...

He shakes his head. No. He can handle this. 

Minho's voice echoes through his ears again.

_!PICK IT UP, CHAN_

"I'M TRYING MY BEST, DAMN IT!" Chan shouts. Jeongin covers his ears. 

Felix turns over his shoulder to look at what's behind them as they're quickly driving away. His heart drops. Most of the men are out of their vehicles and are aiming weapons. He can't tell what they are but he knows it's bad news.

"HEADS DOWN!" He yells and throws his own in between his knees, taking Jeongin with him. He can feel his hand being held and can sense the fear flowing out of their fingertips. He squeezes it in reassurance before he realizes that Jeongin's emotions don't feel like this. Turning his head to the left he sees Changbin with his eyes shut tight. He could run away. There's shadows in here.

But he's staying with the team.

"Felix?" He hears Jeongin's voice from his right. "Felix?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we gonna die?"

Felix can feel tears coming, and fights to not let them fall. "No. We're going to be fine. Chan and Woojin are going to get us out of here. Got it?"

A shred of hope appears throughout the darkness of fear roaring throughout Felix's body.

That's when they shoot the tires. Felix throws himself over Jeongin and the car goes sprawling. 

-

Minho opens his eyes to see Woojin bashing his foot against the windshield. He's trying to get out of the van. His head hurts like hell and he can barely see. His muscles are aching. This is bad. This is really bad.

Woojin breaks the glass and climbs out. Minho watches as shards of glass cut his skin. He flinches.

To his right he can see Seungmin and Hyunjin, hands clasped tightly together. They're breathing heavy but they're okay. Minho can feel himself becoming lightheaded. Woojin grabs the driver's seat and tears it out of the van, then takes hold of Minho's forearms and pulls him out next. As he gets out of the car he takes a deep breath of air that isn't full of smoke. Through his blurry vision he can see the smoking vehicle upside down with its popped tires in the air. Hyunjin and Seungmin are struggling to stand up when Woojin gets them out. They're covered in cuts and road burn. Minho looks down and finds a shard of glass in his arm. He pulls it out and lets the cut bleed. It's fine, Felix can heal it.

Felix. The other van. Chan, and Jeongin, and Changbin...

Jisung.

Minho scans the road and sees the other van flipped on its side a few meters away. Woojin is already there, ripping off doors and pulling them out one by one. Chan is first, then he lifts Jisung out. Before he realizes it Minho is running to Jisung and throwing his arms around him. Jisung is obviously surprised but relaxes into the hug.

"Oh fuck." Woojin mutters. The pair jump apart to see what's happened. Woojin has pulled off one of the backseat doors and under it is Jeongin, crying for Felix who is on top of him and lifeless. Woojin lifts him out carefully and places him on the ground. He lets Chan look over him as he helps Jeongin and Changbin out of the smoking vehicle.

"He's not waking up," Chan says after hitting Felix in all the possible places he could to get him up and conscious. "He's out."

"He was protecting me." Jeongin says through sobs, "It's my fault, he- he said we weren't going to die but-"

"Hey!" Woojin grabs him by the shoulders, "He's not dead! He's going to wake up!"

"It's my fault-"

"It's. Not." He states through clenched teeth. "Not everything is your fault, Jeongin. Felix did that because he cares about you."

Jeongin nodded as his whole body shook in fear. Minho could hear his thoughts so clearly. _My fault, my fault, my fault. Always my fault, my fault, my fault._

He wanted to comfort Jeongin, but he knew he was the last person he wanted to be around right now. So instead, Minho takes hold of Jisung's hand and looks around before remembering how the hell they even got caught up in this mess.

The roadblock.

The red minivan then suddenly blew up and the explosion threw them all backwards. Minho landed hard on his back and tailbone. He heard something crack and felt a sharp pain in his side. He tries to move his right leg but the pain makes him scream. He can hear his friends muttering and groaning in pain as well.

"Well, that's rather convenient," Says a voice he's never heard before. Minho looks up with the rest of the group and sees a man towering over them. He's tall, wearing a military uniform and is wearing the hardest look on his face Minho has ever seen.

And he's grabbed Jisung from the ground and has a gun to his temple.

"Get your hands off of him." Changbin growls, but the man just tuts.

"I'll keep him right here." He grabs Jisung by the collar of his shirt and throws him to the ground. Jisung groans and tries to get back him but the man places his foot on the small of his back and places the gun to the back of his head. "What? Is he your favourite or something?"

"Let him go." Minho orders, but the man does not listen.

He then watches Chan raise his hands up and get on one knee. "Sir," He says politely, "I'm sure we can work this out."

The man nods a few times. "Of course we can. As long as everyone here plays nice."

Chan looks over his friends, who have all followed suit and placed their hands on the back of their heads. "We will, right guys?"

The seven rest of them nod.

"All right, then." The man says with a smile. But he doesn't drop the gun. Instead he motions another one of the soldiers from behind him to come forward. "I'm Sergeant Jung. Now who the hell are you boys?" He looks at Chan first, waiting for an answer. "And don't lie to me."

Minho tries to use his powers and manipulate the man, but he can feel his fright getting the best of him. Seeing Jisung like this... he can't breathe. This amount of fear is something he's never felt before. 

"My name is Bang Chan." 

"You the leader?" Sergeant Jung asks. 

"Yes."

"You." He continues to point at Minho's friends. He can feel the dread growing and growing. They've really been caught. As Sergeant Jung continues to ask names, Minho tries to get Jisung's attention. 

_Jisung_

_Why aren't you doing anything?_

Those words hurt. He's trying.

_-_ _I'm trying my best, but seeing you like this_

_Don't worry about me. I'm going to be okay. Please do something. Get us out of here._

Minho is so focused on communicating with Jisung he doesn't notice Sergeant Jung addressing him. It isn't until he gets the barrel of his gun whipped across his face that he answers the sergeant.

"What's your name!" He shouts at him.

"Lee Minho."

The sergeant and his subordinate share a perplexed look. It's as Minho expects.

He doesn't exist.

He points to the last one on his knees before him. "Y-Yang Jeongin."

"Ahhh, our little runaway." Sergeant Jung smirks at Jeongin. "This is where you've been, huh?"

Jeongin is visibly shaking.

"And your little friend over there?" He points at Felix, who is on the ground unconscious.

"Lee Felix." Minho is about to speak but Changbin replies faster on Felix's behalf. Minho can hear Changbin's loud thoughts from where he is, even with a few people separating them. He's holding everything in, trying not to run and inspect him or bring him to safety. When did they get so close?

An image on the pair on a beach together flashes through his mind as Changbin is thinking about it.

"Last but not least?" He asks by poking him in the head with his gun. Minho flinches.

"Han Jisung." He replies slowly. Minho can feel his anger boiling. He just needs to focus, and they can escape. Just  _focus._ Of all his powers to not have returned, it's his manipulation. He tries to imagine Sergeant Jung bring his gun to his own head and pulling the trigger, but it doesn't become a reality. 

 

"That's all of you?" Sergeant Jung asks.

Minho is fast to respond this time. "Yes. Will you let us go now?" 

The sergeant laughs. "Who said anything about letting you go?"

His glare deepens on the 8 of them before him. Everybody's minds have gone blank. Terrified.

Minho suddenly feels something cold press against his neck. He doesn't have to look to know it's a gun.

"Wait-" Chan speaks quickly, trying to buy time, "We'll go with you."

"Chan!" Woojin hisses.

"We'll go with you but you have to let Jisung go. Unharmed." Chan finishes his proposition. Minho is surprised by his calm demeanor, especially since it's one of his best friends brushing with death at that very moment.

"Of course!" Sergeant Jung chuckles, "Why wouldn't I?" He lifts Jisung off the ground but leaves his gun in the same place. "Get up. In line." 

They do as they're told. Minho hates the way this feels. They've been caught.

As they follow Sergeant Jung's subordinate towards a semi truck they had in the roadblock, Minho feels it. His powers have come back. He feels the minds around him and finds the guards who have been trailing them from the sides. One is dragging Felix's unconscious body.

He takes control. Their thoughts are suddenly gone and they turn to look at Minho. He tells them to point their weapons at Sergeant Jung.

They do.

Just as he's doing so, he watches Jisung jump to the ground and pull the asphalt with his power, looping it around Sergeant Jung's feet and up his body. He's about to punch the sergeant with a fist covered in asphalt when Minho stops it all.

"Jisung, NO!" He doesn't realize the manipulation he's threaded the words with until Jisung halts with his fist in the air. Sergeant Jung laughs. His evil, cold laugh.

"Silly boy. Now why did you have to do that?"

He pulls the trigger.

Jisung's body falls to the ground, limp and gone.

Chan screams louder than Minho has ever heard before. His telekinesis explodes, blowing all of the guards and soldiers to their backs. He runs at Sergeant Jung but is pulled back by a soldier who's quickly regained his stance. 

Minho can't breathe. He can't hear. He can't feel. He can't see anything other than Jisung on the pavement, neck oozing with blood and eyes wide with fear.

Changbin is roaring at the soldiers, trying to escape through the shadows but he's grabbed and tasered to the ground. Chan is the same. Their howls echo through Minho's ears. Jeongin's piercing scream is rattling through the air. Rain has started to pour, indicating Hyunjin's anger.

But all Minho can do is stand and stare at the lifeless body of the person he thought he could love.


	12. Things are Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything is different  
> and it hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw panic attacks and depictions of violence

"Name?"

"Hwang Hyunjin."

"Number?"

He thinks for a moment before saying "5."

"Supernatural abilities?"

"Storms."

The woman finishes tapping on her tablet and then leaves the room.

Hyunjin shifts uncomfortably in the white chair he was told to sit on. His posture is pristine, he's looking straight ahead and is waiting quietly for further instructions. During the past few days he's realized that's how it has to be. He doesn't want to relive the first day. It was full of both physical and verbal attacks to teach them to listen and follow orders. Or at least, that's how it was for him.

He hasn't seen his friends since they arrived at the compound. When they stepped out of the transport vehicle, they were all taken by a separate soldier and brought into the ugly building. It looked like a military base from the outside, but Hyunjin only got a glimpse of it. He was looking to see where Seungmin and Felix were being taken. But Seungmin had disappeared so fast, and he didn't know where Felix would be when he woke up. Maybe they would bring him to a hospital, or medical wing?

Or maybe they would leave him to die.

Hyunjin looked at the stark white walls around him, then focused on the one-way glass before him. He saw his reflection for the first time since they were in the van, and he could catch a glimpse of himself and Seungmin in the rear view mirror. Then, he looked calm. Now, he looks ragged and tired. His hair is greasy and is falling unevenly across his forehead. His eyes have sagging black bags under them and his complexion is paler than normal.

The door opens. A different woman walks in, and she looks a far bit more important than the last. Her rather fancy dress is beneath a crisp lab coat (which makes no sense; is she going to do tests on him?) She stops and turns to face him. Her expression is cold and her glare is sharp. 

"Number 5, Hwang Hyunjin." He introduces himself. She doesn't acknowledge it.

"You're the storm bringer." She says.

He nods.

"Show me."

"I'm sorry. My abilities only work when I am outdoors and can harness the weather."

She tuts before nodding. "Understood."

There's a silence as she examines him. Finally moving from her spot, she walks over and looks at him more closely. "Shame," She mutters, "You're a pretty one."

A shiver goes down Hyunjin's spine, and he doesn't answer her. He tries to keep his cool.

Her heels click on the floor as she walks back to where she was first standing. "You're a powerful one, so I've heard," She says, "I'm sure we can learn to harness that power even more. You could be an incredible weapon."

"A weapon?" Hyunjin asks. His voice is shaking. He's already escaped the manipulations of Minho. He doesn't want to hurt anyone anymore.

"You have yet to discover why we have brought you here, then?"

"I assumed it was because you thought we were dangerous."

She shrugs. "That is another reason. But we see the eight of you as misused potential. You could be doing great things for your country."

Hyunjin doesn't hear the second part. "Eight?" He asks. "So... Jisung is really...?"

"Oh, yes. He defied when he should have accepted." She says bluntly. Hyunjin forces himself not to speak out of turn.

"You didn't try to save him?" He asks through clenched teeth.

"We couldn't risk having someone go rogue, now could we? It was a shame though, I would have liked to have explored the science behind his ability." She straightens herself before throwing another glare onto Hyunjin. "But we aren't here to talk about the past, are we? We are here for business about the future."

Hyunjin looks back at her blankly. The lights on the ceiling are giving him a headache. He hates being controlled like this.

"Number 5," She begins, "As I've told the other projects, you are here on official government orders. We are to assist you in harnessing your abilities and using them for the good of the country. You, Number 5, have goals set for you.

"In the next few weeks, you will be training to fight with and without your abilities. You will learn to defend yourself in the event that you will not be able to harness a storm, such as now." She points to the ceiling. Hyunjin laughs to himself. He could strike her down right now. But he knew that if he did he would be killed. Silly of her to think a ceiling can slow him down.

"When can I see my friends?" He asks. She doesn't bat an eye.

"You will be reunited with the other projects when you all deem yourself worthy." She replies. "Take him back to his quarters." She instructs the soldier at the door. He nods, then motions for Hyunjin to stand and follow him. He does. He doesn't look back at the woman as she stays in the room standing straight and looking ahead at the chair he was just in. 

He follows the soldier down the hall until he reaches his room. The soldier opens the door, lets him in and slams it behind him. He doesn't flinch. He's used to it by now.

He looks over his room, and suddenly everything just feels  _wrong_. He's dizzy, nauseous, lost and most importantly- scared. The harsh white walls look back at him as he frantically searches the room for something he will never find.

"Seungmin," He mutters, clutching his head, "Seungmin!"

But he isn't here. He can't hear his calls.

Nobody can.

He tries to step forward but he loses his balance and falls into the wall. He can't tell what is making his vision blurry, the tears or the panic. Either way he can't see anything but shapes and the blankness of the white around him. Seungmin isn't here to help him.

He lets himself slide to the ground, hands covering his ears. Something as loud as thunder is booming around him (but it can't be, he knows their dorms are underground). He lets himself rock back and forth while trying to imagine someone with him, stroking his head and holding his hands so they don't wring his fingers off. He tries to imagine Seungmin singing to him, but nothing comes.

Hyunjin wails in frustration, anger and despair. He doesn't know where his friends are, or how they're feeling. Did Felix wake up? Are Chan and Changbin still suffering the loss of their best friend?

He shakes in fear as he imagines Felix, his brother, not opening his eyes again after the car crash. The image of Jisung being shot in the neck and writhing on the concrete before stopping moving altogether flashes through his head. 

"No, no no no," He mutters, trying to shove the thoughts away. "Stop!" He shouts, but it won't stop. He's breathing hard but it has no effect; he still can't catch his breath. 

He eventually falls asleep against the wall, his cheeks tear stained and hair a mess from pulling at it in an attempt to release anger.

Being separated from his friends like this.... what the hell is he gonna do?

-

Despite how much he hates the dark, he'd rather it be pitch black than have to spend more time in the bright light. He's sat in the center of his bed, legs crossed and hands folded neatly in his lap. Not because he was being forced to, but because if he couldn't seem to relax in this room.

Jeongin stares at his hands. He's trying to ignore the itch on the tips on his fingers. It would be so easy to scream so loud, attract attention from the soldiers and burn them.

Kill them.

But he can't. That's not good. He remembers when he was talking about what happened in his town, and how his friends looked at each other like he was a monster. He knew they didn't really feel that way, but he still understood why. He'd killed people, and didn't acknowledge it. It's not like he doesn't know what he did. He knows not everyone escaped. He remembered hauling his family's bodies out of the house so they would stop haunting them as he hid. They never did stop haunting him, though. The image was permanently scarred in his memories. The charred skin and completely covered in ash. It was all his fault. No matter how many times Chan and Felix tell him it wasn't, he knows. He  _knows._

Where is Felix? Where is Chan? And Hyunjin, Changbin, Seungmin, Woojin? 

His stomach drops when he thinks about Jisung. He's tried so hard to forget it, but he can't.

He ran to the bathroom and vomited in the sink.

A bang erupted from the door to his dorm. "What's going on in here?" A soldier shouted.

Jeongin wiped is face with the sleeve of his shirt before turning to the soldier in the bathroom doorway. "N-Nothing." He chokes out.

"Stop making so much noise." He says gruffly before leaving. Jeongin curses him in his head, then flicks a small ball of fire at the closed door. It splits as it makes contact and disappears in sparks. Not a single mark is left on the door. He spits at it.

After rinsing his mouth out with water, he goes back to his bed and stares at the wall. What else is he supposed to do? There is nothing in this room aside from a bed, an empty shelf and a dresser full of the same white outfit he has been wearing for the past few days since he arrived. He assumes his friends are wearing it as well. White cargo pants (which are VERY uncomfortable) and a pressed white button down shirt. Jeongin has always hated the colour white. Now, he just has a reason to hate it more. 

He lets himself lie down. He still hasn't adjusted to sleeping in a real bed. Sure, there was the one night where they were in Chan, Changbin and Jisung's apartment that he slept, but that was because he was so tired and couldn't stay awake any longer.

Now, when he's here, with nothing going on throughout the days, he has trouble sleeping. Especially with the nausea now sitting in his stomach, he doubts he'll be able to get a nap in before evening meal and check in with that woman, Doctor Geum. Jeongin doesn't like her. She stands way too close to him, and when he was called in for the first time yesterday, she kept talking about how handsome they were, and what a shame it was for them to be that way.

As if because they're different, they aren't human.

She had touched his face and commented how warm it was. 

When she asked him to demonstrate his power for her, it didn't feel quite right. She had told him to set his palm aflame, and he did. It felt nice, in a way, to remove the itching from his fingers for just a few minutes, but he still hated almost every second of the ordeal. He hates his abilities. He hates how destructive it is, and how they make him feel.

He closes his eyes, and wakes up to the door swinging open and someone shouting at him to wake up.

After his vision clears and focuses, he sees Doctor Geum standing behind the soldier, her usual sharp glare ever so present.

"Project 9," She greets him, "Nice to see you awake."

Jeongin sits up straight and places his hands on his thighs. He tries to ignore the fact that his hair is just about  _every where_ and that there is drool on the corner of his lip. 

"Number 9, Yang Jeongin." He says quietly. She nods. "Am I your last stop for the day, as usual?" He then asks.

Her eyebrow rises in curiosity. "You've seemed to memorize my schedule."

"I'm just the youngest out of us all. I had assumed that-"

"That's enough." She raises a hand to stop him. "You are wrong, honestly. Today has been occupied by other activities, so I could not find the time to visit anyone but you. Feeling proud, yet?"

"Proud isn't the word I would use," He mutters. Her glare sharpens and his heart starts to race. Why did he say that? Idiot, idiot, idiot idiot id

"Your attitude better fix itself. I don't want to be the one to do it." He nods, fists clenching so much of the pants he thinks they might rip. She continues talking as Jeongin tries to calm himself down. He doesn't know why she has this affect; incredibly intimidating and hard to ignore.

"You, Number 9, are undoubtedly the strongest of all the projects," She says, "You must already know that, no?"

He shakes his head. "I'm not. I'm just a kid." He whispers. He's not the strongest. Woojin is. Woojin had told him the story of when they had all met up for the first time, only a little bit before they had met him. He carried them all as he climbed up a building!

"Don't kid yourself. We know, and so do you, what you're capable of. Perhaps you've forgotten? All that had happened before you went on a little adventure with your new friends?"

Jeongin can see his balled fists shaking in anxiety, fear and anger. "I remember." He says through clenched teeth. "I remember."

Doctor Geum nods. "Good. So, you know how important you are to us now. You could be our  _greatest weapon._ "

"No!"

He doesn't register he's shouted in retaliation until the soldier behind Doctor Geum hits him in the head with the butt of his rifle. He falls to his knees with a hand on his forehead. Doctor Geum stands over him, tutting.

"You don't understand, but you will. Soon." With that she walks out of the room, the click of her heals echoing through his ears. The soldier sneers at him.

"Don't pull that shit again." He orders before slamming the door. Jeongin assumes that this particular soldier has taken quite the disliking towards him. 

Still on the ground, Jeongin cradles his aching head in his hands. He can't stop himself from crying as he curls up on the floor and sobs into the emptiness of the dormitory. He calls for Chan, for Felix.

But it isn't like they're going to walk in and be with him.

His hands ball into fists again and he slams them on the ground, not realizing they're ablaze. And, like he's 5 years old again, he screams and flails his arms everywhere, hoping to release some of the anger inside him.

His clothes are on fire but he isn't burning. It feels so good. His bedsheets are aflame and he laughs at them.

_Jeongin_

He jumps. This is perfect. He's going insane. Everything is finally catching up to him, and the voices are here to haunt him.

_Jeongin it's me_

_It's Minho_

Freezing with fear, Jeongin closes his eyes and begs for him to get out of his head.

"Please don't," He pleads, "Please leave me."

_Not if you're like this. You can't lose to yourself_

"AND WHO ARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO ME?" He screams at Minho like he's right in front of him. "WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

_I know you hate me but_

_I can't let myself stand by and watch  you be like this_

"You have no right, you have no right,"

_Think of your friends. Forget that it's me talking to you. Instead, I'm Chan. I'm Chan and I don't want you to get hurt_

"You aren't Chan. Chan isn't here. For all I know it's only us!" Jeongin laughs hysterically, "They probably killed everyone but us! Right? Don't you think so?"

_Jeongin, stop_

"It's funny, isn't it?" He asks, "First they kill Jisung, then they throw us in rooms and kill the rest of them! It would make perfect sense, wouldn't it?" He waits for Minho to reply. But, surprisingly, he doesn't. Jeongin sits on the floor, the room still on fire around him as he laughs to himself. He even scared Minho away. Now that's talent.

His laughter echoes as it goes on and on until he passes out. Maybe it was the lack of air, smoke, or the concussion he probably got from being bashed in the skull. He let himself slip away, knowing the fire wouldn't burn him alive.

And even if it would, he didn't care.


End file.
